The Thief of Hearts
by Joker Queen
Summary: Cleo is a new, fresh farmer just moving to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. She thinks there will never be a right guy for her, until she meets a certain thief. But what will happen when this new romance springs up drama and crime? Complete. D: *sighs*
1. Beginnings

_Chapter 1_

Cleo_'s POV_

Cleo walked slowly through the valley as the rain fell from the cloudy sky. The sky seemed to match my mood this day. _Who would want to live in this Goddess-forsaken valley? There's nothing here for me. If only Dad hadn't given me this land when he died. _I sighed heavily, looked up, and realized I was in front of the beautiful fountain that's just in front of the breath-taking mansion. She decided to go in, just to see who owned it.

As I opened the door, I saw a petite girl with short, brown hair and brown eyes playing a magical melody on a huge black piano. I waited until she was done with the serenade to say anything. "Hello?" I said softly, nervous. She gasped and jumped slightly, and looked up at me. "Oh, hi there!" she said happily, "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." I decided to try and play it cool, first impression is everything, you know. "My name's Cleo. I'm new to this land. I own the ol-""So you're the new girl!" She jumped up and hugged me. Awkward moment. "My name's Lumina. It's so nice to meet you!" I smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'm diggin' your place." She smiled brightly. "Thanks. Oh, wanna go to a slumber party tonight here?" This peaked my interest. "Well, who else is coming to this shin dig?" She laughed. "No one else but us!" So much for a party, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I agreed to it and left.

I walked a short way and checked my watch. 12:00 PM. I looked to my right and saw a bar, the Blue Bar apparently, and decided to go in for a drink. A little bell rang as I entered. I sat down on one of the old, vinyl, red bar stool and was greeted by a spunky blonde with a gorgeous red dress. "Hi there! You must be the new girl." I guess it's pretty obvious now. "Yo, I am. My name's Cleo." Her dark green eyes brightened. "Cute name! "Never thought it was, really. "My name's Muffy and this is Griffin." She gestured to a scruffy man with big eyebrows and long brown hair in a messy ponytail, cleaning a beer glass. He grunted at me and went back to his work. Hah, I sure feel welcomed now. "Griffin don't be rude!" Muffy practically screamed right in my ear. "It's fine, Muffy. Can I order now?" Muffy sighed and took my order. I gulped it down, while Muffy chattered my ear off. A very friendly girl, maybe too friendly, huh? I finally convinced her I had some work to be done. Total lie, but I didn't want to be rude. So I said goodbye to Muffy, and grunted at Griffin, pulled my hoodie over my head, and took my leave.

I checked my watch. 5:45. Jeesh, that girl can talk! I had a few more hours left until I had to go back to Lumina's, so I decided to go to the Inner Inn I'd heard about from Muffy. As I opened the door, a round, tan woman behind the counter greeted me cheerfully. "Hi. You must be the new farm owner." New travels fast in a small town, eh? "Yeah, my name's Cleo." I shook her chubby hand. "So I've heard. I'm Ruby, nice to meet you." I smiled and felt a skinny arm wrap around my shoulders. I shivered out of instincts. "Hellooo," A flirtatious boy's voice said, "What have we here?" I glanced over to see a blonde guy, slightly taller than me. I grabbed his arm, twisted it slightly, and dropped it. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it. "Ouch!" He yelled. What a baby. "Heh, fine. I like feisty girls. My name's Rock." He extended an arm towards me, but quickly took it back, in fear of what I might've done. "Cleo." I said, sounding slightly agitated. "I'll be off now. Bye Ruby." ignoring the Barbie-boy next to me. Walking out the Inn, I heard a loud voice saying "Bye, _Cleo._" Blech, the way he said my name… It sounded… rapist-y. I shook it off with a shrug, and noticed how dark it was, so I started walking towards the villa.

As I walked up the stone pathway, looking at the ground, noticed the subtle sound of a door opening, and looked up just as someone ran smack into me, knocking us both to the ground, with the someone falling on top of _me_. "Ow… Hey! Watch where you're going!" I opened my eyes to see a silver-haired boy's face, shocked and a little amused. He had beautiful pale skin, amazing emerald eyes, a cow print shirt, and purple pants. This oughtta be good.

"Heheh. I'm sorry. I should have noticed a beautiful maiden such as yourself." What a silky-tone, and he didn't even _bother _to get off of me. I smirked. "And what's a pretty-boy like you doing here?" He chuckled. "Oh, just doing a few late night errands." He inched his face closer to mine. "I'm Phantom Skye by the way, Prince of the Stars." Whoa, a Star Prince, huh? Oh please. "And why aren't you getting off of me, Prince. ", adding a hint of mockery to my voice. He inched his face closer, so our noses were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled like mint… with something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Because I'm afraid I'm quite the lady's man, and I'm quite comfortable here," he chuckled. Someone's quite confident in himself. I opened my mouth to shoot back an insult, but was interrupted by a very loud yell. "Stop, Thief!", Lumina screamed. Thief!? I thought this guy was weird, but a thief!?

I looked up to see him off of me, but still staring at me. "Heheh. I must be off now." He turned and started walking off. Lumina ran to stand beside me. "Thief! You won't get away that easily!" He turned and looked at Lumina. "Heheh. Don't let such raw anger steal your beauty away." Good one. Lumina's face turned red and she put her hands on her face. "Oh… Phantom Skye…" He got her, hook, line, and sinker. He turned to me, and I felt my blood rush to my cheeks for some reason. "Heheh. We'll meet again. It's in the stars." He turned and left this time. "Oh… Wait! Phantom Skye…" She ran after the shadow as I got up and dusted my shirt off, staring after him like an idiot. Lumina came back after a few minutes and looked at me sadly. "He got away…" She sighed. Big shocker. "Yeah, sorry Lumina." She was still under his spell, though, and she didn't even notice me.

I left her, and started walking home. As I walked behind the Blue Bar, I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I felt as if I was being followed. I looked around, and swore I saw a flash of blonde color in the woods. I started to walk home slightly faster now, scared. I opened my door, looked around me once more, and fled into my tiny shack. "What a strange man…" I snickered to myself. "Pft, whatever, he's not _that_ interesting." I slipped into my tiny, pale pink nightgown, and lay in my bed as my eyelids grew heavy. A silent thought slipped into my head. _Or is he?_ Then I slowly drifted into sleep, his name echoing in my head. Skye… Skye…. Skye……

_Skye's POV_

I sat in the bushes beside her house, and waited for her to go to sleep. After ten minutes, I snuck in threw her unlocked window, and slinked up to her bed. She has such beauty… It seems impossible that she's real, from her dark, auburn hair, to her bright green eyes, right down to her petite and cute figure. And she seems so kind… I brushed back a strand of hair from her perfect face. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, for I couldn't help it. I knelt down to her ear, and whispered softly, "Goodnight, my love." I snuck out, and walked back towards my house in Mineral Town, thinking about her non-stop.


	2. Mysteries

_Chapter 2_

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up to a bright sky. The rain seemed to have passed, and it was turning out to be a beautiful day. I slipped into my work clothes, and ate a tiny apple. Nothing too big, but it'll hold me over. I went out and did my little work, then checked my watch. _Damn, _I thought to myself, _already 12:30!_ I decided to run to Mineral Town to get a baby chicken. As I was running towards the road, I heard someone shouting.

"Excuse me!" A tiny voice said a few feet to my left. I turned to see a girl about my age in a green dress, with big brown eyes and dark brown hair, waving to me. I walked over to her. "Hi! You must be the new farmer! Cleo, right?" The girl asked. I blinked once. "Uh, yeah, hi there." She smiled brightly. "Hi! My names Celia, I work here at the big ranch." She gestured to a man with long, curly black hair, harvesting some turnips. "That guy over there is Marlin; he works here with me and my Auntie." I waved to Marlin, trying to be kind. He looked over at me as I was smiling. He looked me up and down, sizing me up perhaps? I stood there staring at him. "Hi. It's nice to meet you Cleo." I smiled happily. "Nice to meet you too, Marlin!" Celia giggled. "I'm sure you have to be somewhere, don't you Cleo?" I turned to her and she winked at me. I mouthed "thank you" at her, and said a cheery good-bye to Marlin, then went on my way to the Chicken Farm.

I was just about to knock on the door of the Chicken Farm, as the door swung open, and hit me in the nose, throwing me to the ground. I shook my head as I saw a petite girl with long pink hair, and dark pink eyes, chasing a feathery little ball of white feathers. I got up, grabbed a bucket, and started chasing after the chicken, too. I cornered him at the edge of the fence, and grabbed him up. I turned around to see the girl with pink hair looking at me with a face of gratitude. "Oh, thank you so much!" She took the bucket and pointed a finger at the chicken. "Bad Bunny! You know you aren't supposed to run like that!" She sighed and shook her head, then extended an arm towards me, her face brightening again. "Sorry about that! My name's Popuri, I appreciate you helping me so much!" I shook her hand and smiled. "No problem at all! My name's Cleo." She gasped, and I looked at her questioningly. "So you're the new farm owner over in the Valley, huh?" Wow, Mineral town knows too. Should've expected it. "Yeah, that's me; I just came over here to get a baby chick." She took my arm and led me into the building, holding the chicken in the other arm. "Come on then! You need to talk to the store manager."

She stopped me in front of the counter, and went to the back to put the chicken up. I glanced over the counter and saw a woman almost identical to Popuri. I could tell it was her mother though, because of the slight laugh wrinkles around her mouth. She smiled at me. "Can I help you?" She asked politely. I looked around the room at the various bags of chicken feed and carriers. "Yes, ma'am, I need a new baby chick for my new farm, please." She put her hand under the counter, and pulled out a piece of paper with six blanks on it. "Okay, then you need to name your chick. Please put the name of your chick on this slip of paper." She handed me a pencil, and I thought for a moment. "I think I'll name her Abby, is that all right?" I asked, sort of nervous. "That's a wonderful name! I'll be right back with Abby, then." I smiled at her and waited for a couple of minutes as she brought back a brown chicken carrier. "She's in here. When you take her to the chicken coop, just open the carrier and let her get out on herself, or she might be scared." I nodded and took the carrier, waving bye to Popuri's mom, and yelling to Popuri in the back, I left to go back home.

I opened the door to my chicken coop, and opened the carrier for Abby, trying to coax her to come out, even though I knew she wouldn't. I gave up after about five minutes and went to lay out some bird feed for her, then left to be out for the rest of the night. I looked at my watch. It was about 10:15 PM, a little late, but I decided to go for a walk. I'd been hearing about this so called beautiful Goddess Pond in town, and wanted to go see it anyway. As I was walking up the long, curvy path to the Pond, I felt as if I was being watched for the second time this week. I glanced over my shoulders, and started to walk faster to the pond.

I sat down by the beautiful pond, as the moonlight reflected off of the surface. I looked out into the forest, and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed lightly, and jumped a little. "Heheh. Did I scare you, Cleo?" A familiar sounding voice said. I looked beside me to see Skye, or maybe a ghost, he looked so pale in the moonlight I could barely tell which. I laughed lightly, sounding a little strained. "Of course not! I wasn't scared of _you_!" He looked at me for a minute, and I could tell he wasn't buying it. He murmured to himself. "Fine then, I'll by that for now, but I'll be watching." He chuckled to himself like it was some inside joke that I didn't know. I stared at his beautiful, emerald eyes for a few moments, as he stared back into mine. I finally looked down after what seemed like hours because I could feel I was blushing… again. I shook my head as he chuckled again, seeming to think I was under his spell. "Look, Skye. I am _not _under your 'spell' or whatever like Lumina was. I probably won't ever be. Because I am a str-" But I couldn't finish, because Skye was inches from my face, staring into my eyes again, smiling his beautiful smile. "Oh, but you will be, my beautiful maiden."

I managed to break his stare and look away, then got up and sat in the middle of two huge roots that were coming from the colossal tree. He came and sat right beside me, and patted his lap. "What?" I asked. He looked at me. "You look kind of tired; put your head in my lap." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again. "I don't want to." I said, looking mystified. But before I could move away, he already had my head in his lap. Dammit, he's fast. I tried to get up, but he had his hand on my head, not hard, but just enough to where I couldn't get up. He's _strong_ too? God, I can't win! I was turning _away _from him though. I wanted to see his face so I can tell when he goes to sleep.

"Skye?" I asked, sounding innocent, I hope. "Yes?" "Can I at _least_ turn my head? I'm not comfortable." He chuckled again. "Sorry, I can't let you do that." What? "Why not? I just want to turn my head so that I ca-" _Oh._ He chuckled again. "Because, it'll impair me." I couldn't argue with that. "Keep it in your pants, please." He looked at me, and moved a piece of hair from my forehead. "That'll be the day." He chuckled again, but I didn't think it was that funny. I closed my eyes for about five minutes, trying to fake being asleep, and apparently it worked, because Skye's eyes were closed, too. Is he sleeping? I'll have to take the risk. I slowly tried to get up from his lap. But his arm stayed in place, still strong. "Nice try," he murmured quietly. He's so not asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, and actually managed to fall asleep.

_Skye's POV_

I looked at her face in my lap. Her perfection is impeccable. She was sleeping soundly now, and she must be having a good dream, for her lips were pulled into a smile. She was whispering something in her sleep, so I leaned my head closer to her ear, trying to hear. "Skye…" I looked at her in shock. Did she just say my name in her sleep? I smiled at her. She's so cute when she's sleeping. It was about 2 AM, so I decided I should take her home. I picked her up and carried her in my arms. I saw her eyes open and blink slightly. "Skye…? Wait… What are you doing…? Let me down…" I put a finger to her lips. "Shh, you're tired, just go back to sleep." She must've been exhausted, because she didn't put up any fight, and just went to sleep. I reached her house, and opened the door to the tiny shack. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I shook her lightly. "Cleo… Wake up…" I whispered. She woke up, and looked at me drowsily. "What…?" I laughed lightly at her. "Do you want to put your sleep ware on? Or shall I do it for you?" This woke her up. She jumped out of my arms and started digging in her drawers. She glared at me. "What?" I asked, chuckling. "Would you mind? Go in the closet or something." She pointed to a small door. I chuckled again, "I'd rather stay for the show." She glared at me again. I put my hands up. "Alright, alright. Don't get upset on me." I went to wait in the closet as she pulled out a pale blue nightgown. I closed the door and swore I wouldn't peek, but I wanted to. "Okay, you can come out now!" She yelled. I came out and looked her up and down. "Nice." I chuckled. "Shut up, you pervert." She smirked, and then went to lie in her bed. I sat beside her and started to hum lightly. She blushed lightly, so her cheeks were a tad pinker, and it made her adorable. She quickly fell asleep. I leaned down to her ear, and whispered "Be in my heart, always." And walked back to my house in Mineral Town


	3. Deceiver

_Chapter 3_

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up to another beautiful day. I looked around me. I was back at my house? Skye must have carried me home last night… I sighed. He's such a pervert… I changed out of my pale blue nightgown into my light plum work clothes, ate a few rice balls to tide me over, and went out to do my daily chores for the day.

My mind was clouded with thoughts of Skye, and the feeling I'd been getting ever since I moved to the Valley. The feeling to where I thought I was being stalked. It made me feel nervous all the time, especially when I was alone. I opened the door to my chicken coop, and accidentally stepped on a small bundle of yellow feathers. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Abby!" I sighed. Things are not going well for me today. I gave Abby her feed and went into town. I decided to go to the dig site, just to see the artifacts and maybe dig a little.

I went inside the dig site to find a red haired girl with big glasses and a green tank top talking to an older man with small glasses and messy black hair. They stopped talking when I walked in, and came right over to me. "Hello!" the red head said, "My names Flora," she pointed to the man, "And this is Carter. We both work at the dig site." She smiled softly. Carter laughed heartily. "That's right! We would love you to help us whenever you like." I smiled and shook their hands. "Thanks, my names Cleo, and I'm going to dig now, if that's okay with you?" They nodded and went back to their work. I got my hoe out and started digging for a few hours.

I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. God I was tired. I took a huge gulp of the water from the bottle I had stored in my bag. I checked my watch. I was already 9:30 PM and I _still_ couldn't get him out of my freakin' head! I thought for a second, but couldn't come up with anything to go do to avoid Skye, so I decided to go take a walk.

I walked a while until I reached the Blue Bar. I stood in front of the Bar, staring at the neon sign that flashed 'OPEN'. Maybe Muffy will have some advice for my boy dilemma. I opened the door, heard the faint ding of the bell, welcoming me. "Hey Muffy…" I said, sounding slightly nervous, "Can I talk to you about so-"And then I gasped, because I couldn't believe what I saw.

_Skye's POV_

I laid in the grass next to my house with my hands behind my head, staring at the stars. It was only 9:00 PM, but I couldn't get her out of my head, so I decided I would go and surprise my dear Cleo. I got up and started walking towards the valley, looking up at the moon.

As I was going towards the path to her house, a bright light caught my eye. I looked to my left and saw the neon sign of the Blue Bar blinking 'OPEN'. Heh, perhaps I should go and steal my love a drink for tonight. I jimmied the lock of the back window and jumped skillfully to the ground, waited five seconds, and walked behind the counter. I started going through the wines to find a fine drink, and heard a faint footstep behind me.

"Hello, Phantom Skye," a female voice said behind me, "I've heard so much about you." I turned around to see a girl with long, curly blonde hair with dark green eyes, and a nice red dress. She gasped when I turned. "Ooh," she looked me up and down, probing me, "you look even more handsome in person," She giggled. "I appreciate you compliment, but I know you don't want to get involved with a no-good rotten thief like me." She sighed at my comment. "Oh, but you see, I do." She stepped closer to me. "I want to get involved with _you._" Then it happened. She attacked me, kissing my lips hard. I took her hands and pushed her away. "I'm sorry, but there's someone else, and I do not even know you're name." She smirked at me. "Names don't matter to me. All that matters to _me _right now is your lips on mine." She attacked my lips again, practically throwing herself onto me. Then, I heard it, the faint ding of the bell when someone enters the Bar.

"Hey, Muffy…"Oh no… That's Cleo's voice! "Can I talk to you about so-" she gasped. I pushed Muffy off of me. As I looked at Cleo, her beautiful face was lined with agony, despair, disappointment, and betrayal. "Wait! Cleo, it's not what it looked like!" I hit my face in my thoughts. You idiot! That's the oldest trick in the freakin' book! She tried to smile, but her lip quivered, and her eyes were tearing up. She tried to laugh. "Hah… So this is why you're so mysterious. I get it now. Fine, it's not like I liked you or anything." Then the saddest thing ever happened. As she was turning around, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and I didn't even do anything about it. All I could do was sand there with my mouth hanging open, and say, "Wait… Please…" But she had already left.

I stared after her, and finally came back to reality, realizing Muffy was still beside me. I wanted to cuss her out and punch something. Come on, pull yourself together, Skye! "Excuse me…" I said softly, and I could tell my voice sounded bruised.

I walked in the chilling air. It was abnormally cold on a night like this. I got back to my house in Mineral Town. When I was inside, I immediately let my rage and sorrow fly. I punched the wall as hard as I could, and it left a good-sized hole in the wall. I couldn't believe what had happened tonight. All the trust I had built up with Cleo was torn down in a matter of seconds. I jumped on my bed, and laid there, staring at the ceiling, knowing I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	4. Blood Lust

_Chapter 4_

_Skye's POV_

I looked around me. I was in an old church? I saw people from all over the Valley, and some from Mineral Town. What's going on here? And then I saw it, a casket. I slowly walked towards it, and couldn't believe what I saw inside.

Cleo. Cleo was lying in the casket, eyes closed, in a beautiful black gown. What had happened to her? "Poor girl," a man with huge eyebrows said behind me, "it's a shame what happened to her." I looked at him sadly. "What happen to _did_ her?" He looked at her angelic, cold body. "She was murdered," I gasped, "by a boy here, I hear." I looked around at all the boys who had come. None of them looked like a killer to me. And then, I had a flashback.

I was standing in front of the Inner Inn. It seemed like a perfectly normal, starry night. And then I heard it. A shrill scream broke out from upstairs, and I heard what sounded what sounded like someone falling down the stairs, and then the doors flew open. I saw Cleo, her face bloody, and her clothes nearly ripped off. A blonde boy with brown eyes was looming over her. He crushed his lips to hers and I tried to rip him off of her, but my hand just went straight through him! He punched her cheek with a face of revenge. He laughed murderously when she screamed. "See, Cleo," he said, his voice aggressive, "this is what happens when I get turned down." I tried to grab her, to save her from her death, but nothing happened. I tried to punch and kick the blonde, but he didn't even feel it! The murderer then took a dagger from his pocket, and stabbed her in the heart. "No!!" I screamed, but it was too late. Blood poured from the wound, and Cleo slowly closed her eyes. The blonde vanished, and Cleo was left there to bleed to death. I dropped to my knees and started crying. "Why… Why did he have to die…"

I woke up, sweating and breathing hard. I looked around to see I was back in my room. "What the… Did that really happen?" I asked myself out loud. It was only 7:30 PM, but I jumped out of bed as fast as I could when the thought occurred to me. What if it didn't happen yet, but it was going to?! I threw my jacket on and ran for the valley.

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up to a bright and sunny sky. The weather didn't match my mood at all, for I was still silently sulking to myself. I changed into my black work clothes, ate a small piece of bread, and went out to do my daily work. At least my outfit matched my mood.

I couldn't concentrate at all on my work. I just couldn't get why he would do this to me. And with Muffy! I mean, I'd be happier if he had picked Lumina instead of Muffy. I was feeding Abby when I come up with an idea. What if I made Skye jealous! He would steal me away then! It's perfect! I laughed weakly. Who was I kidding? It wouldn't work out at all. I sighed. I'm such a freakin' idiot. I sat down in front of my old peach tree, and started to drift into day-dreaming.

I came back to reality at about 5:40 PM, when the sun was just starting to go down. I decided to go to the Inner Inn, just to avoid Muffy and Skye. Maybe even cook a little with Ruby or something.

I finally reached the Inn. As I went inside, I noticed something. Where was everybody? "Hello..?" I said shakily. Just then, the bottle-blonde Rock came out from upstairs. "Oh, hey Cleo," he said happily, "everybody's in Mineral Town doing some shopping." Why was he still here, then? "Oh, I'll come back later then, thanks." I turned to leave. "Wait, I lost something important in my room. Can you come help me find it, please?" He sounded so desperate! I guess I could help him find it… "Sure, Rock." He smiled brightly at me, and gestured towards the stairs. I walked up to his room, with Rock trailing behind.

I stepped into his room and looked around. "So, what does this thing look like again?" I asked. _Click._ Was that the door locking? I turned around to see Rock leaning against the door. "Actually, Cleo, that's not what I wanted to talk about. You see, I really like you, and I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me." He said, sounding very hopeful. "Oh," I rubbed my arm, "that's really sweet Rock, but I'm sort of waiting for someone else… I'm sorry…" I started to walk towards the door, and then it happened.

I saw his expression turn from happiness to rage and rejection. He grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall. "Rock, what are you doing?!" I yelled. He breathed on my neck, and kissed just below my ear. "I'm showing you what happens when someone rejects me." Terror registered in my eyes as my adrenaline started pumping. I kicked him as hard as I could, and ran for the door. He grabbed my hair and threw me to the middle of the room. I screamed as loud as I could, but he tackled me and crushed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. He started ripping my clothes off violently. Dammit, this isn't going to be good. He stopped kissing me, only to punch my cheek, causing my lip to start bleeding. I took the opportunity and made a run for it. He picked up a small mirror, and broke it on my head. Shards of glass cut my skin, and I was bleeding from everywhere now. I screamed a blood-curdling scream, for the pain was so intense. I ran and opened the door, making it to the stairs before Rock tackled me, so we were both falling down the stairs. It felt like someone was pouring salt into my wounds. We stumbled out the door, and he kicked my rips, and then kissed me again. I screamed as loud as I could, praying to God that someone heard me. He kissed my cheek and punched me again. I screeched loudly, and he laughed at me. "See, Cleo," he said, "this is what happens when I get turned down."

I saw him take something out of his pocket, and raise it in the air. I stared at it, thinking my death was very near, I saw my life flash before my eyes. Just when he was about to kill me, I saw someone tackle him, and heard a punch in the background. "Don't _ever_ touch her _again._" Skye's voice! Skye was here. "Skye…" I tried to get up, but couldn't. I was bleeding too much. He ran over to me, and grabbed me up in his arms gently. I immediately felt safe. I smiled at him. "Skye…" That's when the world went black.

_Skye's POV_

I looked at her bloody face as she fainted in her arms. She needed help immediately. I ran to her house, locking her door behind me. I laid her softly on her bed, and started going through her drawers, looking for any medical supplies I could find. I finally found some alcohol, gauze, band aids, and masking tape. I ran back to her side. I put some alcohol on a cotton ball, and started dapping at the open wounds. She had a large gash on her forehead that was still bleeding, so I immediately put alcohol on it. "Sorry Cleo… This is going to sting…" I whispered to her unmoving body. I taped gauze on the gash with the masking tape, praying the bleeding would stop. What did he do to her? I cringed at the possibilities. "Dirty bastard…" I whispered angrily, "He'll get the last of me…" I scooted her over, and lay in her bed, turning over so I could see her face, and knew it would be a long night.


	5. Awakening

_**Awakenings**_

_Chapter 5 _

_Skye's POV_

The morning after the murder attempt, Cleo still wasn't awake. I still blamed it on myself that she was in a coma. If I had just gotten there just a bit earlier, maybe it wouldn't have happened. I sighed as I sat on her bed, looking at her sleeping figure. Her hair and face were still sticky with blood, so I decided I would wash her hair. I went into the bathroom, grabbed some shampoo, and put it by the kitchen sink. I carefully picked her up in my arms, putting her in a chair right by the sink. I turned the water on, and started to wash her beautiful red hair, making sure to get all of the blood out. When it was clean, I towel dried it, and set her carefully back in her bed, pulling the covers over her chest. I cared for her for the next two days, doing daily things for her.

One day, when I was checking to make sure her heart was still beating, my head on her chest, I heard something. It sounded like a small infant waking up from a deep slumber. I sat back in my chair, watching her face as she blinked and stared at me, her green eyes cloudy. "Skye…?" she said weekly. She looked around, scared. "Where am I? Where's Rock!" I smoothed her hair. "It's okay Cleo. You're back at your house, Rock's gone, and it'll all be okay." I said softly, afraid I might scare her, although I was just about to explode with happiness because she was okay. "Owww…" I heard her say, and she grabbed her wrist. I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'm not surprised your wrist is fractured. You got pretty beat up." I lifted her hand lightly, my whole figure shaking, and examined her wrist. "Hmm… You might have to go see the doctor, Cleo..." She looked scared as I dropped her wrist. "No! No doctors, Skye! I'm fine, see?" She got out of her bed, and tried to start walking. As I predicted she was too weak. I caught her when she fell, her face falling into my chest. I laughed at her attempt, and she pushed away from me, sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. I chuckled. "And to think a woman of your stature won't thank a man who saved your life and cared for you the past three days." Realization seemed to register in her eyes when I said that, but anger still had a place in them. I sighed when I realized what she was angry about. "But you and Muffy! You were kissing her! And and! Ugh!" She sighed heavily. I grabbed her arms, looking her in the eyes. "Listen to me Cleo. I wasn't kissing Muffy, she kissed me. Pretty much attacked me, actually, I swear." I saw her wince at the word 'attack', and guilt replaced the anger. "Oh… I believe you, Skye, I do… I'm so sorry…" She hugged me tightly. I was a little surprised at this, but I wrapped my arms around her waist.

_Cleo's POV_

His breath was warm on my neck. I was hugging him for the first time ever, and I can't even tell you how a simple hug was so great. So amazing. So unbelievable… We stopped embracing, and I looked in his eyes, and noticed he was smiling. I felt heat swarm to my cheeks. "What?" I asked while he was staring at me. He chuckled. "I was just noticing how unexpectedly nice that was." He raised his eyebrows.

"Now if we kissed… Imagine how _that_ would feel." Something about his expression made me think he was dead serious. My cheeks went crimson. "You're such a pervert…" I mumbled, laughing lightly. Then I was lying upside down in Skye's arms. I don't know _how_ he did it, but he managed to swing me up in his arms, and hold me upside down, his face inches away from mine, like one of those old romantic movies, while being gentle enough not to hurt me. He swept a piece of my auburn hair off of my forehead as I stared at his captivating eyes. He chuckled at my expression. He inched his face closer to mine, so our lips were almost touching. I honestly thought he was going to kiss me right then and there. I thought I was finally going to feel his soft lips against mine, feel his warm breath in my mouth. But, he didn't do anything. He seemed to hold back, and just softly kissed my cheek. My pulse immediately picked up, and I started to breathe faster. He noticed. "Someone seems nervous," he said while chuckling. I looked down and mumbled. "I don't want to hurt you, Cleo." He whispered softly. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. He chuckled softly. "You seem tired. I'll go ahead and leave so you can sleep." He started to walk away, leaving me alone in the darkness, when, for all I know, Rock could be right outside. I reached out my hand, ignoring the pain, and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me. "Don't go…" I whispered, and his expression softened. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" He asked lightly. I nodded. I thought he was simply going to sit in the chair, but he didn't. He came to my bedside, slipping under the covers, lying right next to me, turning my way so he could stare at my face. He smiled when I looked surprised. I started to protest, but all he did was put his finger to my mouth, and shake his head. I watched him close his eyes, fully expecting me to go to sleep, but I just stared at his beautiful, serene face. I started to drift off, knowing I was safe, and realized something when I was about to sleep.

I was in love with a thief.


	6. Encounters

_**Apologies**_

_Chapter 6_

_Cleo's POV_

I awoke the next morning, and saw a sight that immediately made me smile. Skye. He was still sleeping soundly, a heavenly expression on his face. And he said _I_ was cute when I sleep. Skye was like a freakin' angel! I felt much better this morning. My muscles weren't sore anymore, and my wounds were almost healed. I was healthy besides my wrist, so I decided I could do my work today. I tried to slip soundly out of my bed without waking Skye, but as soon as I got out of the covers, I fell to the ground, making a very loud _boom_ when I fell. I waited for thirty seconds, and slowly eased my way up from the floor. I looked at Skye, praying to God that he was still asleep. Clearly, my fall wasn't as loud as I thought, for Skye was still sleeping soundly. I figured I could muster up enough strength to make it through the day as I went over to my closet. I looked down and noticed I was still in the same outfit I had on when the 'event' happened, which made me happy and a little terrified. Happy, because Skye didn't re-dress me. Terrified, because I realized how bad they smelled, and how bad I must smell, and that Skye had to sleep with me. I slapped my face. He must think I smell like a freakin' troll or something! I sighed and decided to take a shower before I did anything else.

After a thirty minute shower, I went to change into my work clothes. I glanced at my bed, making sure Skye was still sleeping, which he was, which made me silently smile to myself. I pulled out a ruby red outfit and slipped it on, ate a bigger than usual breakfast, preparing myself for the exhausting day that lie ahead of me, and stepped outside.

This is when I realized it was raining, which made me even happier. I loved rainy days, even though my clothes got soaked. Plus, no watering crops today! Woo! I giggled to myself and went to the chicken coop.

As I stepped inside the coop, I shook my hair out, giggling again, and was greeted by a very upset Abby. I grabbed some chicken feed and spread it out for her. "I'm so sorry, Abby! But this whole thing happened to me. I'll go ahead and tell you about it." I sat down beside her, and told her the whole story. Here I was, talking to a baby chick. I must really be losing my mind, but I have to admit, it did make me feel better. After I was finished venting on Abigail, I noticed how late it was. I checked my watch. 5:30 PM. Jeesh, I can talk when I want to! I got up, left Abby, and went to take a walk in town.

I had walked a few minutes in the rain, nothing to keep the rain off of me, when a green roof caught my eye. The Blue Bar. Muffy. I hate to say it, but I sort of missed her. She was a good friend… Maybe I should let her explain herself… Yeah! I'll let her do that! I took a deep breath, and walked through the doors, hearing the familiar bell chime as I entered.

I didn't expect the bar to be so crowded on a Wednesday at 5:30, but this town surprises me all the time. I saw three unfamiliar boys sitting at the counter. One had a huge blue ball cap which hid his blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. The boy in the middle had long, brown hair in a ponytail, also with deep blue eyes. The one on the far side had sandy-blonde hair, and big round glasses hiding his green eyes. He seemed the friendliest of the group. "Uh… Muffy?" Everyone turned to look at me when I whispered that. Muffy scurried over to me in a hurry, gasping when she saw me. "Cleo! You're soaking wet! Come to the back and let me lend you some clothes." She practically dragged me to the door, but stopped before she opened it. "Oh, by the way," she looked back at the boys, "this is Gray, Rick, and Ben." They nodded towards me, but Ben said a hearty "Hello." I smiled and waved, "Hi guys, I'm-"Muffy dragged me in the room before I could finish that sentence. She put me in front of a mirror. I sighed. "Muffy, the thing about Skye… You didn't mean to kiss him, did you?" I asked softly, nervous. She looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Cleo, listen to me. I accidentally had too many drinks that night, and acted like a whore. I am so sorry! I'll never, ever do it again! And that's exactly why I'm repaying you with a make-over!" She sounded giddy with pleasure. "No, that's okay; it's too much trouble for you. I just needed to know the truth…" She insisted, so I had no choice but to agree. And even worse, she turned me _away_ from the mirror and said I couldn't see until she was done! _This will not be good._

She must've put a pound of make up on me, including eyeliner, blush, and powder! I waited as she dried and did these curly things with my hair, so the ends flipped up. She stepped back, wiped something from my forehead and smiled. "Perfecto!" she exclaimed. I started to turn around, but she stopped me. "Nope! You don't get to see until you get new clothes!" I sighed and nodded, a little anxious.

She searched in her closet and pulled out a purple dress with beading on the waistline and about eight-inch tall black wedge heels. I looked her like she was insane. "Muffy, no way am I wearing that." I protested, but she made me change. When I got done, she stopped me in front of her, made some finishing touches, and turned me around so I was facing a full-length mirror. "Muffy! I look like a hooker!: The purple dress only went to my calves, the black wedges made me feel clumsy, and the bra she made me wear made my boobs look 5 times bigger! She giggled at me. "You look great! Now go out there and show those boys how hot you are!" She pushed me out the door. "Muffy! I don't want to go out there!" I looked at the guys. They were all staring at me. Gray's mouth was gaping, Rick held a French fry mid-air from his mouth and the table, and Ben was blushing nervously while his glasses fogged up. I blushed and waved.

Just then, I heard the bell on the door ring. _Ah crap. Someone else to see me like this._ I thought to myself. "Hey guys, sorry I'm a little la-"A tanned boy with a purple jacket to match his purple bandana came in through the door. He looked me up and down, and whistled when he saw my chest. "Wow, what have we here?" He walked up to me and kissed my hand. "Good evening, madam. My name is Kai. And who might I have the pleasure of speaking to tonight?" Hah, he's got as much gall as Skye does. "Hi Kai, my name's Cleo. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, trying to be polite. He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, believe me, the pleasure's all mine, Cleo." Muffy stuck her arm in mine. "Hey, I have to go, I'll see you later Muffy," I nodded towards the boys and Kai, "bye guys." More staring as I walked back. When I stepped out, I noticed it had stopped raining, and it was pretty dark. I looked around instinctively, and started to walk home.

When I got in front of the path to my house I heard something. "Hey! Cleo!" Kai came running up to me. "Oh, hi Kai." He smiled at me. "Hey. So I just wanted to say you look really beautiful tonight." I blushed when he said that. "Aww thanks Kai. That's sweet of you." He grinned wider, and started walking backwards towards Mineral Town. "Yeah, so… I'll see you later?" I nodded, "Sure." He nodded at me and turned toward town. I smiled to myself.

Just then, I heard another voice. "So, you dress up for that guy, but you won't dress up for me? I feel offended, Cleo." And Skye walked in front of me. "Muffy made me!" He shook his head, not believing. "And just what are you doing out of bed? You're still re-cooperating, Cleo." I started to protest again. "But, I'm fine! My head just hurts a bit, and so does my wrist, but that's a-"But he swooped me up in his arms and started carrying me. "Skye! Put me down!" I said, even though I really didn't want him to. He ignored me and just mumbled, "You're keeping that outfit."

_Skye's POV_

I carried her in my arms, hoping that 'Kai' person saw. Cleo was mine. She's the only one I've ever loved, and will ever love. I looked down at her, and noticed her eyes were drooping. She must be tired. I chuckled to myself, and stepped into her house. I laid her on her bed, and shook her lightly. "Cleo…" I whispered softly, "do you want any medicine?" She could barely open her eyes, and just shook her head. I chuckled and pulled her soft, white bedspread over her small frame. I sat next to her, and waited about three minutes to make sure she was asleep, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Cleo."

Then, I went to the front of her bed, leaned my head against her bed board, and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Friends

_**Chapter 7 Original Version**_

_**Skye's POV**_

I woke up in her bedroom, and stretched. I'd slept surprisingly well last night and even woke up early. I heard Cleo's bed creek, and knew she was getting up for work, like she shouldn't be, but I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep. I heard her walk towards me, probably to check if I was asleep. I heard her close the door to her bathroom, probably to take a shower. I waited until I could hear the water running and opened my eyes. I waited there for about fifteen minutes and almost got up, but heard the door open and close, and decided to close my eyes and pretend again. I listened to her footsteps, and heard her go to her closet and pick out her clothes. I opened my eyes, and saw she was facing towards the closet, and couldn't see me. I noticed she only had her underwear on, and I looked her up and down. _Hot_, I thought. I saw her start to slip on her hot pink bra, and raised my eyebrows. "Can't I get a front view?" I asked. She turned and I saw a glimpse of her front before she covered herself with her clothes and screamed. "Skye! What the hell are you doing?! You freakin' pervert!!" She screamed at me. I chuckled. "Just enjoying the show." She threw a book at me, but I caught it. "What the hell did you see?!" She yelled. I chuckled again. "Not much. Just your backside, which is such a shame." She blushed, then pointed to the bathroom. "Let me change, Skye." I sighed. "But Cleo, think of it this way, you have _almost_ nothing to hide." Her face went completely red. "Skye! Bathroom!" I got up and walked to the bathroom, and Cleo threw a towel at me. "You might as well take a shower while you're in there." She sounded annoyed. Cute. "Ah, I guess you want to see me in only a towel as payback." She threw another book at me, and I caught it, again. I threw it on her bed and walked into the bathroom, but didn't lock the door, and started the water.

_**Cleo's POV**_

I waited until I could hear the water running, and sat down in front of my mirror after I had gotten dressed. I tapped my fingers on my desk. I couldn't stop thinking of Skye every single moment, even though a lot of those moments I was pissed off at him. It's like he's got me hypnotized. Yeah, I liked him, probably even love, but what was I going to do about it? Wait for him to confess? No… Ugh, this is no fair.

"You're cute when you're thinking." An unfamiliar voice said behind me. I got spooked, got up, and hit my head on the shelf above me_. I forgot_ _there was a shelf there, _I said to myself. "Ow…" I said, and clutched the back of my head. I looked behind me and saw a familiar tan face, Kai. "Oh, hey Kai. Wait," I looked at the door, "how'd you get in? The door was locked…" My thoughts were like trains going 100 miles per hour. "Never mind that," he said, "come here." He put his hands in my hair and probed the forming bump. "Hey!" I yelled as I tried to squirm out, but he just pulled me in harder, forcing me to stay. Kai, a handsome guy, had his hands in my hair, and my face was inches away from his chest. I had to admit, that made me blush a bit. He let go. "You'll live," he said. How reassuring. "Yeah, thanks," I said, pouting a tad. "Sure. So, I didn't come here to feel a bump on your head. I came to ask if you wanted to maybe go out with me or something." He saw my expression and rephrased that, "Like, as friends?" I smiled immediately. "Sure! What are we going to do?" I asked, anxious. "Well, I hear the new zombie movie was out. We could go see that." He said, unsure. "Oh, I wanted to see that! Gore and all that. Sounds like fun!" I grinned wider. He smiled brightly. "Okay, cool. I'll pick you up at eight then?" I nodded. "Okay, see you then," he walked to the door and exited. I folded the dress Muffy had given to me, smiling subconsciously, as Skye appeared beside me. "Why are you smiling?" he asked curiosity, in his voice. "Oh, me and Kai are going out to see a movie tonight at eight… as friends." I added as I tried to see what he was thinking, but his eyes revealed nothing. "Friends, huh. That's what you think." He mumbled. I cocked my eyebrow and put a hand on my hip. "You can't despise Kai just because he wants me to go to the movies with him, Skye… as friends, too!" I sighed and put the dress away, then threw the heels on my bed, could be useful for tonight… or not. I started to go through my closet and threw some jeans and a dark blue top, along with some black ballet flats. No heels tonight, too painful. He shook his head. "Fine, go out with him. You'll have fun, I'm sure." He sounded agitated as he shrugged on his jacket. "Where are you going" I asked, a hint of sadness in my voice. I didn't want him to leave… "Home." He simply said. "Oh… Okay then… I'll see you la-"He was then inches away from my face, holding my chin with his hand. "Don't worry now, Cleo, I'll be back." He kissed my cheek, and my heart fluttered. He let go and walked out the door. "O-okay. Bye Skye!" I yelled. I almost ran after him, but I couldn't. Not yet.

I frantically ran around my room, looking for my purse. I wanted to look nice; this was the first time I've gotten asked out in a while. I checked my watch. 7:59. Kai would be here any minute! I quickly put on black eye shadow, mascara, and a little bit of lipstick. The doorbell rang. I ran to answer it, smiling widely. "Hi, Ka-" I stopped and stared. Skye was standing at the door, more casually dressed than usual, with a jean jacket covering a black tee-shirt advertizing a band, with dark jeans. He looked nice. "Hello, Cleo," he said while my mouth was still hanging open, "I hope you don't mind, I came to have dinner with you." Was he hoping for a date? I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him, leaning against it in a slight panic. I heard the door bell ring, and Skye smiled. _Ah, crap. This was his plan. _"Skye," I whispered, "get in the closet. Now." The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" I yelled, pointing to the closet. He laughed at me, but I didn't see where the humor was in this situation. "But, Cleo, I'd much rather go with you and Kai." I slammed against him in a desperate attempt to move him, but he didn't even flinch as I grabbed my shoulder. "Ow…" I whimpered, and he shrugged. "You wanted to move me," he said, little sympathy in his voice. I looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Skye, just go into the closet." He looked at me sincerely, and walked to the closet, his hands in his pockets, and closed the door behind him. I breathed deeply and opened the front door, smiling nervously. "Hi, Kai!" I said when I saw it was him. He waved and blushed. He must be nervous. "Hey, Cleo, you look nice." He smiled. "Thanks, you do too." I said as we started walking to town.

As we reached the theatre, we were both smiling widely. We'd been laughing the whole way there, telling each other jokes and stories. I had to admit, I was having a lot of fun so far. We paid for our tickets and headed straight towards the snack counter. We loaded our arms up with popcorn, soda, and candy, and went to the theatre. We sat as close as we could to the screen so the whole effect of horror could take place. The movie started playing as Kai started telling me how good it should be. I nodded as I took a fist full of popcorn and shoved it in my mouth. Kai laughed. "I like a girl with a big appetite." He said, clearly flirting. I laughed and watched the movie. About half-way through the gore, someone came over and sat beside us. "Hey Kai," he nodded towards me, "Cleo." I smiled, even though I had no idea who they were and how they knew my name. Kai shook hands with the stranger. "Hey Gray," he simply said, and went back to the movie. Ah, so this was Gray. I heard Gray cough lightly, but paid no attention to it.

About twenty more minutes into the movie, Gray was hacking up a storm beside me. I saw him get up and run out the door. "Gray?" I said, and immediately ran after him, hearing Kai yell "Cleo?" behind me. I ran into the lobby and saw a flash of Gray's blonde hair go into the bathroom. I walked up to the door and knocked, hearing something that sounded a lot like Gray blowing chunks into the toilet, as Kai came up behind me. I turned around and frowned at Kai, worried. "Poor guy," I said as I sighed, "he must be sick." Kai shrugged and simply said, "Happens." I went and say on the stairs near the bathroom. "Let's wait for him and take him home." I said softly. Kai came and sat next to me without saying anything, and slipped his arm around my shoulders, and oddly, I let him.

We sat for about ten minutes until Gray came out, looking as pale as flour. I gasped when I saw him, and immediately rushed towards him. I put my jacket over his shoulders when I noticed he was shivering. I started to walk him home, my arm around his shoulders, with Kai trailing behind.

I dropped Gray off at his house, telling him to get some rest as he said a shaky 'thank you', and walked Kai home. "Sorry tonight didn't turn out like we planned," I said and Kai shrugged. "It's alright. Are you sure you're okay, though?" he asked, sounding worried. I did feel a little under the weather. Did Kai notice, too? I nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just worried about Gray, is all." I sighed. "Yeah, me too…" he said softly. "Well, thanks for taking me, I'll see you later." I walked away, hearing a subtle "Yeah, anytime, bye Cleo." behind me. I looked up at the starry sky as I walked home.

When I reached my house, I was shaking uncontrollably, freezing and coughing. I was incredibly exhausted. I opened the door, throwing my purse on the floor, and saw Skye waiting on the couch. He immediately got up when he saw me. "Cleo, are you okay? What happened? You look as pale as a ghost." he said, but I couldn't even answer, much less compute what he was saying. "Cleo?" he asked again, softer than before. My world started going upside down as I fainted, everything going black. The last thing I saw was Skye's beautiful face with an almost panicked expression on his face.


	8. Fears

_**Fears**_

_Chapter 8_

_Cleo's POV_

I blinked as I slowly awoke in an unfamiliar room. I heard mumbling from the other room. I tried to speak, but all I heard was a raspy sound. My mouth was forming the words, but I couldn't hear myself actually say them. Had I lost my voice? All I remembered was going to the movies with Kai, and I knew Gray was sick, but after that… nothing. I looked around the new bed I was in. A pouch with clear liquid in it was hanging from a pole thingy, which had a tube running from the bottom that went into my arm. I started to panic. Why the hell was I in a hospital?! I tried to yank the tube from my arm, but searing pain ran through my body like a wave. I cringed. I head this thing beside me start beeping loudly and showing bright red numbers as the whispering ceased. A man with black hair and brown eyes came up to me. "Good morning, Cleo, my name is Dr. Trent, and you're in the hospital," he said calmly. Oh really, doctor? I hadn't noticed. Skye walked quietly into the room. I immediately found hope in the bleak situation. I tried to yell his name and hug him, but nothing came out, and the doctor held me back… Skye got a bad look on his face, and Dr. Trent made me open my mouth as he looked into it with a light. "Hmmm…" he said, seeming to ponder a decision, "we're going to have to take your tonsils out. I'll send in a nurse to get you prepped for surgery." Panic surged through my veins. If this guy thought I was going to stay in this hell for freakin' surgery, he had another thing coming! I started to pull everything off of me that they had attached. "She's hysterical," the doctor said, "nurse, we need some tranquilizers in here!" he yelled, and I about peed in my pants. Thank God Skye stepped in as the nurse came in with the needles. "That won't be necessary, doctor," he calmly said. He put his warm hand on mine. "Cleo, dear, you need to calm down, okay?" I started to shake, but nodded, and motioned for a pad and pen to write on. The doctor went to a cabinet, rummaged through the drawer, and came back with a pad and a pen, handing it to me. I wrote down this: "Aaaah!!! What the hell am I doing here!? Where's my voice!? I am so not going into surgery! I'll die!" and handed it to Skye when I was done. He chuckled when he read it, but I didn't think any of this was funny. "I brought you here, and you lost your voice after you got home last night and fainted. You are going into surgery, and they're not going to kill you… I'm pretty sure." I gasped. He laughed at me. "I'm kidding, Cleo." I slapped his arm and took the note pad back. "Dammit. Gray was sick last night when we went to the theatre! He sat next to me! And why is my doctor so freakin' hot!?" I wrote, and handed him it back. "That explains how you got this then, and shut up." I laughed, but it quickly turned into a cough. "We better get you ready for the surgery, Cleo." Dr. Trent said, getting up to get the nurse. Fear made my expression changed, and I ripped the pad away from Skye, tearing off the paper we'd been writing on, and wrote "NOOOO!!!!" in big letters on the new sheet and handed it back to Skye. He looked at my eyes, holding my hand now. My heart fluttered as he spoke. "Cleo, you have to do this. If not, you might not have your voice for the rest of your life, and you might never stop coughing, which means I might never get to kiss you." I flushed, and nodded, trying not to look eager.

About thirty minutes later, I was heading into the surgery room with Skye right beside me, comforting me with words. But, to tell you the truth, I felt like I was going to throw up. When we reached the surgery room, they immediately put something into the tube in my arm, and I felt drowsy. I looked at Skye, worried. "I'll be right here the whole time, Cleo. Don't worry." He held my hand harder, and I nodded as I went under.

_Skye's POV_

The nurses wouldn't let me stay with her, and I felt horrible and worried. I paced across the waiting room, sat down, and put my face in my hands. They told me she'd be out after an hour, and it's been, what, three? I finally heard the door open as they wheeled Cleo in. They put her in front of the wall, where she was before, as I approached the doctor. "How did it go?" I asked, nervous. He smiled slightly. "It went fine. The anesthetics haven't worn off yet, though, so she'll be asleep for a while longer." I sighed in relief, and went over to sit by her to wait for her awakening.

She looked so peaceful while she was asleep. I smoothed back a string of her hair, and she blinked as she awoke. She looked at me, her green eyes cloudy with sleep. "Hey, Cleo, you're fine, the surgery was a success." I said quietly. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. "You won't be able to talk for a few days, but after that, you're voice will be as good as new." I said, reassuring her. Cleo's face dropped, and she seemed slightly depressed. I thought of something that would cheer her up. "Hey, when they took your tonsils out, they put them in a jar. Want to see?" I asked, and she looked puzzled, but nodded. I picked up a jar from the table beside her bed, and gave it to her. She held it in her hands, staring at it with a confused look on her face. She shook the jar once, making the glands bounce in the jar. A smile crossed her face when she shook it again, like a young child playing with her first rattle. She shook it repeatedly, making a noise that sounded like a laugh. I smiled softly at her, happy she was okay. Dr. Trent came up to see us, and she looked at him. "Good evening, Cleo, I'm happy to see that you're awake, and happy to let you know that you get to go home in two days." But I doubt she heard anything he was saying, because she was almost drooling while staring at him. "Cleo…" I warned, and she snapped back into reality. She rubbed the back of her head, mouthed 'sorry', and laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh a little too.


	9. Apologies

_**People**_

_Chapter 9_

_Cleo's POV_

The next day was filled with visits, gifts, and apologies. Kai came with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and he told me jokes and talked for hours, and was actually patient enough to read my note pad. Gray came with a box of chocolates and an apology that he'd gotten me sick, even though he was remarkably better. Muffy visited with tons of gossip. "Is he still mad at me?" she asked when she looked at Skye, who'd been keeping his distance from us, leaning on the far wall. He'd been staring at us ever since Muffy came in. I nodded and Muffy sighed heavily, and I felt bad for her. She slowly got up and went over to Skye, and started pleading her case. Skye slowly started scooting away from her, and before I knew it he was right beside my bed, while Muffy was at little distance. Muffy sighed again. Skye kissed my cheek, as if to prove to her that he was with me, even though we weren't a couple… I don't think, at least. I immediately blushed, and Muffy smiled slightly, and winked at me, waved, and left the hospital.

At the end of the day, the whole room was crowded with gift. Skye came up and sat on my bed with me. He smiled. "Quite the day, wasn't it?" I laughed lightly. "I didn't know I was so liked!" I wrote, and handed it to Skye. He chuckled. "Well, you're very easy to like." He held my hand, and I blushed and rubbed my eyes as I yawned. He frowned because he knew I was falling asleep. He softly kissed my forehead. "Go ahead and get some sleepy, Cleo. You get to go home, and we'll finally have the dinner." I smiled and nodded as I drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

_Skye's POV_

Today had been a very eventful day for Cleo. No wonder she was so tired. I watched her eyes close as her breathing steadied. I yawned lightly, and sat in the chair next to her bed, still holding her hand, and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Enemies

_**Enemies**_

_Chapter 10_

_Cleo's POV_

Someone was shaking me. I blinked and saw Skye's face, then pulled the covers over my head. "Go away, Skye," I said, and immediately sat up. "I can talk…" I whispered, smiling now, fully awake. Skye chuckled. "I finally get to hear your voice again, and you say that?" How rude." I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. "Can we go home now, Skye?" I asked, hopeful. He nodded, smiling, and I let out a small screech. He pointed to a small bag beside my bed. "I brought you some clothes last night, so you don't have to go home in your pajamas." I giggled, whispered a quick 'be right back', and headed to the shower.

Forty-five minutes later, I was stepping outside for the first time in days. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and lifted my face to the sunshine. Skye put his hand on my shoulder, and I smiled even bigger. The moment was quickly ruined, though, for I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt in weeks. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt as if I was being watched. _Oh crap, _I thought to myself, _had Rock come back?_ I frantically looked around carefully, searching for any sign he was there. Skye noticed my edginess. "What's wrong?" He asked, morphing into a protector… my protector. I searched the woods. "We're being watched…" I calmly said, laughing a bit. Skye looked around, clearly on edge as he walked to stand in front of me to make sure no harm came to me… at least from that angle. Then, something happened that I did _not _expect.

A hand clasped around my mouth as an arm wrapped around my waist. I tried to scream, but my cry was muffled by the stranger's hand. I started to flail, and bit his hand. He cringed, but continued to pull me into the shadows. Luckily, one of my kicks hit Skye in the leg, and he turned. "Hey, Cleo, watch where you're ki-"He stopped, and I screamed louder. Skye punched my attacker, and he let go of me, his jaw cracking. But that doesn't mean he didn't put up a fight. He utilized well-placed kicks, but Skye dodged them skillfully. The attacker finally landed a punch beneath Skye's eye, but Skye didn't lose his pace. Skye punched him in the gut, causing the attacker to lose his footing, and fall back into the shadows. Skye nearly ran after him, with me staring off after the someone, my mouth gaping. He ran over to me and helped me up. "What… what just happened?" I asked, afraid. He held my hand as he breathed heavily. "I think you almost just got kidnapped, Cleo," he whispered.

_Skye's POV_

I held her hand tightly, looking around; slightly scared he might come back. Hate rushed through my veins, for I thought Rock had returned. I pulled her into my arms and shrouded her as her heart beat increased and her cheeks turned pink. I quickly pulled her out of the embrace, and started to run towards her home, holding he hand so I was practically dragging her with me.

When we reached her house I pulled her in and locked the door behind us. She was still half in shock. I shook her, and I swear she looked like she was going to break into a million pieces, right there in front of me. She looked at me sadly. "Is Rock back?" she asked, and I didn't know how to answer with her looking at me like that, so I just stared at her. She sighed and looked down. I rubbed her arms and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Cleo," I said calmly, "nothing's going to happen to you when I'm here, okay?" I'll protect you." Her face lit up a bit, and she nodded.

A few hours later, Cleo changed into a lilac nightgown, and lay in her bed, pulling the covers over herself as I sat in the chair next to her. She tossed and turned for a while, but I stayed on high alert. "Skye?" a small voice said. "Mmhm?" I said, glancing around the dark room. "Remember the first time you came to my house… and you hummed me to sleep?" she asked, and I looked at her soft, honest face, shocked she remembered that. "Of course," I said truthfully. "Could you him that again? It was so nice last time…" I smiled slightly at her. "Sure," I answered, and softly started humming her to sleep. She smiled softly as her eyelids began to fall. Soon, she was fast asleep, and I stopped the lullaby. "Goodnight, my little angel," I said softly into her ear, and then kissed her cheek, knowing this would be a very long night.


	11. Anticipation

_**Anticipation**_

_Chapter 11_

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up in an unfamiliar valley at twilight. I looked around me. "Skye…?" I whispered as my voice echoed around me. Where was he? Where was I? I heard a grunt from the forest, as two bodies flew out from the bushes. Skye and Rock were on top of each other, fighting. I stared, thinking this wasn't real. Then, when Skye was about to place a blow to Rock's neck to finish him off, Rock took out a shiny object from his back pocket. I realized what it was immediately; a small gun. "No!!!!!" I screamed as Skye looked up at me, and a shot rang out, knocking Skye off of Rock and onto the damp ground as blood started to leak from his chest. I ran over and dropped beside him as I started to cry. I put my ear to his chest. No hear beat, no pulse. Skye was dead, and Rock had killed him. I sobbed over his limp body as Rock came up behind me. He smirked. I turned around to look at him, my face bright red with rage and hate. "You dirty bastard!" I screamed at him. He grabbed and twisted my arm behind my back, and I heard a sickly _snap!_ I screamed a blood-curdling scream. He broke my arm! He laughed at my pain. He grabbed my leg and threw me against a pine tree, and I started to bleed from my back. He was going to kill me too, or worse… He strode up to me, and started to rip my clothes off, like the last time I had seen him. "Can't do anything without your pretty boy now, can you?" He said, bloody murder in his eyes. He took out a dagger, and struck it through my heart, I slid down to the trunk of the tree, staring at the dagger which now pierced my chest. It was the same dagger that he had tried to kill me with that other day. I slowly drowned in blackness.

A few minutes later, someone was shaking me. "Cleo…" someone's voice said, calling me. I couldn't breathe. "Cleo!" Someone yelled at me. I woke up and screamed as loud as I could. I looked around, and I was back in my room. I had woken up in a sweat, and was breathing shallowly. I looked at myself, up and down. I'm alive? I looked at my heart; no dagger. I looked to my bedside, and saw Skye's sweet face, his forehead creased with worry. "Skye!" I yelled joyfully, hugging him as tight as I could. "You're alive! I'm alive!" I started to cry tears of joy. He hugged me, rubbing my back lightly. "It's okay, everyone's alive, you were just having a bad dream," he spoke softly, trying to sooth my frayed nerves. I was so glad Rock wasn't here… And I was so glad I might still feel his lips on my lips… someday.

_Skye's POV_

It was already dark out, and Cleo was terrified. I offered to take a walk with her. Even though her nerves were still on edge, she agreed. I thought I would take her to the Goddess Pond; it always helped me clear my mind.

As we reached the pond, I felt an eerie present. I looked around and saw something flash through the bushes. I didn't want to risk Cleo's safety, so I started running the opposite direction, dragging Cleo with me so she wouldn't trail too far behind. We reached a clearing, practically deserted. I looked over at Cleo, and noticed she looked momentarily stunned. "This… this looks just like the clearing in my dream…" she murmured. I looked at her, dumbfounded, and never saw what was coming.


	12. Kidnapping

_**Kidnapping**_

_Chapter 12_

_Skye's POV_

Blood pumped through my veins as a black van pulled up behind Cleo. She started to run my way, but a single man with a black mask on came up behind her, throwing a rag around her mouth, must be soaked in chloroform. She screamed as the kidnapper tried to tie her up while she was flailing. I started running to get Cleo from him, but as soon as I got close, the man took out a gun, and I felt hot lead sear into my right shoulder, sending me into the ground. Blood started to seep from my new wound, but I tried to ignore the pain, and start to run again as Cleo's eyes began to droop as her screams became muffled and her flailing slowed, and I knew the drugs were starting to take effect. Another shot rang out, hitting me at the top point of my ear. _Ow,_ I thought as I finally noticed the pain. The man finished tying her legs and arms, and threw her into the back of the huge van, like a ragdoll. The man jumped in the back with her, and they quickly took off, as I tried to run after her. They were soon gone, and so was Cleo. I wouldn't give up, though, I swear I won't.

I'll find her.


	13. Showdown

_**Showdown**_

_Chapter 13_

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up in an unfamiliar cement room, tied with ropes to a chair, a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, permitting the only light in the room. There was a dark, two-way mirror in front of me, a door next to it. Oddly, there was no gag in my mouth, nothing to stop me from screaming. My screamed pierced the still air as I tried to break the steel chair with little success. The door opened, and a shadowy silhouette stepped into the room, but it was so dark in the corner that I couldn't see him clearly. "Well, I see you're awake, Cleo," a raspy, low voice said. He stepped out of the shadows, into the light, and my worst nightmares came to life. Rock. My pupils started to dilate, and I suddenly felt nauseous. He had gauze over his forehead, probably from his beating ala' Skye. His voice had changed, too; much deeper, and raspy. "Why… why am I here?" I asked, noticing my voice didn't sound as brave as I felt. I swallowed. "Why am I here?" I asked again, my voice sounding slightly braver as he came closer to me. "Don't play with me, Cleo. I know the information you have." I looked at him, my mouth gaping like an idiot. I snapped back into reality."What the hell are you talking about!?" I yelled at him, and he slapped me across my face. "Ow," I said, pouting. He growled. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or-" but he was cut off by the door to the questioning room. Another figure came out from the shadows, letting the light reveal his identity. It was no one I expected to see. Kai. I thought he was my friend! "Or we can do this the hard way," Kai finished for Rock as he stood beside him. My mouth gaped again, and I could hardly breathe. "Kai… I thought you were my friend… Why would you do this to me?" I asked softly, heart-broken. He laughed at my tone. "You actually thought I would be _your_ friend? Hah! A little farm wench like you!" He yelled in my face. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down, it seemed. He rubbed his tan face with his big hand.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said, his voice soft but rising, "you're going to tell us the information we need, or we're going to do things that are going to make you _wish_ we had killed you instead." My eyes started to get watery with fear. "But… I don't know any information!" I screamed, and Kai slapped me this time. I groaned. "Tell us now!" Rock screamed at me. He took a long, black whip from the corner that I hadn't seen before. I started to cry. "I swear I don't know anything!" I sobbed, still holding on to the small hope that they would believe me. Kai took the whip as my eyes widened, and then he whipped my thigh. I screamed.

_Skye's POV_

I grabbed a handgun from my closet, stuffed some extra shells in my pocket, and headed back to the clearing. My shoulder had been badly injured, and my ear had a pretty good sized gash in it, but I ignored them. Once I reached the clearing, I looked around for some evidence that showed where they had gone with Cleo, the dirty bastards. I saw my dried blood on the far east side, tire tracks in front of them, my ticket to them.

After following the tracks for about ten minutes, they stopped at a huge, gray building in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. I saw a window, and immediately took the open opportunity. I said a silent prayer, hoping no guards were in the building, slipped open the window, and sneaked in. _No guards so far_, I thought to myself, and snaked down the hallway. I spotted a door to my right, and crept in. A chair stood in the center of the room, facing a huge two-way mirror. I stepped towards the mirror and saw two guys looming in front of a chair which held a female body, her head hanging over her chair, causing her red, bloody hair to hang over her face. Cleo. I studied the men closely. One had blonde, short hair and brown eyes, Rock. The other, a tan man with a purple bandana tied on his head that matched his pants, and dark, brown eyes, almost black, Kai. "Tell us!" Rock screamed as he spat in her face. Cleo tried to lift her head. "I told you… I don't know anything…" he said, her voice weak and frail. Kai lifted a black whip, and slammed it into Cleo's chest as she threw back her head and screamed. I snapped. I ran out of the room and headed for the door that leads into the questioning room. I crept in through the door, positive they couldn't hear me, and loaded the gun fresh lead. "Now, we're going to ask you one more time, Cleo. Give us the info-" A shot rang out, and my bullet hit Rock in the back of his thick skull. Cleo screamed, probably thinking she was about to be killed, and watched Rock fall, landing hard on the concrete as blood ran from his fresh, deadly wound. I grunted. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," I murmured as I pointed my gun at Kai. "Skye, you're here! You came for me!" Cleo yelled as I looked her up and down. Her clothes were ragged, bloody, and dirty; her hair was knotted and wet with… I don't know… It looked like a form of alcohol, and her face was pale and dehydrated, but still her face brightened and a pink flush swarmed to her cheeks when she saw me. Kai snickered, and I watched him carefully. "Nice job finding us," he said, smiling confidently, "but I will kill you and your precious Cleo afterwards." I saw him reach for his gun, and another _bang _filled the air. I thought it might have been me who had been hit for a second, but I realized quickly that I was unharmed, and so was Cleo, but Kai's body was sprawled across the floor, unmoving. I ran over, unclipping my knife from it's case, and cut Cleo's ropes, freeing her at last. She had large wounds on her neck, and one on her cheek that would definitely leave a scar, but regardless, she cried and hugged me tightly. _Mission accomplished,_ I thought to myself as I rubbed her back. "Hey now, we don't want to hug to long, imagine what could happen when your clothes are like _that_," I said, lightening the mood as she slapped my arm. I grinned and took her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here," I said quietly, leading her out of the warzone we'd entered, the nightmare that we'd stumbled upon.

But I can tell you one thing for sure.

The nightmare was over. For good.


	14. Questions

_**Questions**_

_Chapter 14_

_Cleo's POV_

It's been almost a week since the kidnapping. My wounds have turned into light, pink scars, and I was still having nightmares about the event. I would wake up nearly every night, screaming, and Skye had to lull me back to sleep. I felt so bad for him. He'd sacrificed so much for me, and I really haven't done anything for him. He hasn't gone home in six days, he had to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag, and he had to put up with my hysteria. I was happy about him staying, though, because he was always with me. It made me happy to know that he was here with me all the time. Maybe… maybe that could happen… I sighed and shook my head as I brushed my hair. It was too soon to think about that. I felt two hands rest on my shoulders, and I shivered automatically. I smiled as Skye's face appeared in the mirror as he lightly massaged my tense muscles. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "How are we today?" he murmured softly. "Better than usual," I replied. He then looked at me in the mirror, and popped a question I wasn't expecting. "When's your birthday, Cleo?" he asked, dead serious. I was shocked momentarily, but answered. "December 11th… Why?" I asked as I saw his wheels turning. "So it's coming up then…" he murmured, and just walked away. I knew Skye's birthday, but he never asked me mine… What is he up to?


	15. Celebration

_**Celebration**_

_Chapter 15_

_Cleo's POV_

Four days passed faster than I expected. My birthday had already come, and I was now 19, finally. I thought for a moment. Skye was a year older than me, twenty… We could… I shook the thought from my head. Hah, what was I thinking? I looked up at the ceiling as I lay in my bed. I rolled over to look at the floor where Skye usually sleeps. "Morning Skye," I said, but was met with shock when I saw he wasn't there. I looked around, noticing he wasn't in the room at all. Maybe he went home last night? Well, whatever, I'm sure he's fine. I got up, changed into my work clothes, ate an apple, and went out to start the day before me.

The day went by very slowly. I was worried about Skye all the time, so I couldn't concentrate, and I almost killed Abby when I stepped on her fuzzy body. I decided at about noon that I would get a calf from Mineral Town, so I fed Abby and headed out.

Upon entering town, I saw a huge barn with a green roof. Must be the farm. The bell chimed as I entered, and I was greeted by an always-cheery Ben, but as soon as I got closer to him, his face saddened. "Cleo, are you alright? I've never noticed those scars on your neck…" And then his face went dead-serious. "Have you been abused?" He asked, his stare cutting my scars back open. I rubbed my arm lightly. "You could say that…" I said quietly. Wait, why was I even talking to Ben? I'm done with guys, except for Skye, of course. I sighed. "Just, can I get a calf, please?" I asked, still trying to be nice. He nodded and told me he'd deliver it, but I shook my head. "No, I'd rather walk it home," I said, and he looked shocked. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright… Then you have to name it," he handed me a piece of paper with seven blanks on it, "here you go, and I'll be right back with her," he said as he slipped in the back. I tapped the pencil on the counter. Hmm… Stella? No… Maybe Amy… No… And then I had it! Bella! I scribbled the name on the paper and handed it back to Ben when he came back with the baby cow. "Hmm… Bella, eh? I like it!" he exclaimed as he tied a rope around Bella's neck. I smiled as he handed her to me. I knelt down beside the baby and patted her side. "Hi, Bella, I'm Cleo, wanna come home with me?" She mooed softly and nudged my arm as I laughed. "I suppose that's a yes," I said, and whispered, "You're the best birthday present ever!" I looked up and noticed Ben was smiling down at me. Ah crap, he must've heard me. I got up and got some money out. I tried to hand it to Ben, but he pushed it away. "Nah, it's your birthday present from me. Happy birthday, Cleo," he said, and I stuffed my money back into my wallet. "Thanks…" I whispered as I turned and walked away, talking to Bella the whole way home. As soon as I got home, I led Bella into the barn, fed her, and then left for my house.

I stepped into my house, and, oddly, the lights were off. I thought I kept those on… Oh well. I shook it off as I threw my coat on the couch and switched the lights on. My breath caught in my throat. Skye was sitting in the middle of the room, grinning widely, two plates of curry in front of him, with a bottle of wine and a candle. "Welcome home, and happy birthday, Cleo," he said, throwing out his arms to show the beautiful display. I sat in front of him, speechless. "Wow, Skye… thank you so much…" I said as my eyes became cloudy with tears. He smiled softly. "Now, none of that, let's eat before everything gets cold," he said, and I nodded as we started out meal.

The meal was actually very quiet, but not the bad silence where you feel that you need to say something or your head will explode. It was the nice quiet when you just get to relax. I watched Skye's alluring eyes dance in the candlelight, but tried not to stare as I blushed. We finished, and Skye cleaned up our plates even though I protested. "Wow, Skye, that was delicious," I said when he was done. He flashed a cocky grin. "Why, thank you. I feel so special that I got blessed by the cooking master," he said as I laughed lightly. I got up and sat on my bed as Skye started to slowly walk over. He came within an inch of my face, and my breathing became shallower as blood rushed to my cheeks. He glanced at my lips, and I sort of prayed for a minute.

Then, it happened. He kissed me softly. A soft, sweet, nice kiss, but I loved it, and I kissed him back. It lasted for about twenty seconds, and we broke it. We stared at each other for a moment, and I had to admit, I wanted more. After a second, we crushed our lips against each other's, this time fiercer then before. We kept the kiss going as we tumbled over the bed, me on the bottom, Skye on the top, and I couldn't help but notice what was going to happen as my heart rate intensified. Skye broke the kiss and softly kissed my neck. I couldn't help but think I wasn't ready for this. He stopped kissing me, and looked at me in the eyes as I tried to glance away. "Cleo," he said slowly, "you're not ready for this." How does he do that!? I looked away. "I hate how you can read minds…" I mumbled. He sighed and made me look back at him. "Cleo, it's fine if you're not ready," he said softly, and I pouted. I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I can still do that," I said, confident. He chuckled at me lightly. "Fine, but just because I know we both like it so much." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply for what seemed a short time, even though it was like, a minute. He got off of me, tucked me in as I pouted again, and chuckled when he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Cleo," he said, softly, and started to hum me to sleep. No fair, that makes me sleepy… I quickly closed my eyes and fell asleep, knowing I would have a good dream.

_Skye's POV_

As soon as she was asleep, I jumped inside my sleeping bag, and stared up at the ceiling. I can't believe I was so stupid to try that on her when I _knew_ she wasn't ready! I sighed. I can't deny that I was a little sad though, but oh well. I finally got to feel her lips against mine, and it was amazing. It was even better than I could've imagined! Heard light laughter coming from Cleo's bed. I looked over and saw she had a big smile on her face. She must be having a good dream. I chuckled lightly, and couldn't help think my dreams would be good tonight as well. I turned over, closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep.


	16. Remembrance

_**Remembrance**_

_Chapter 16_

_Cleo's POV_

I lied on my couch, staring up at the ceiling as Skye took his morning shower. It was finally Christmas Eve, and I was excited. Christmas was always my favorite holiday, especially when my dad had been around. It's funny, too, because it was sort of two holidays in one, because my Dad's birthday was also today. I sighed. I wonder if he would be proud of me… I imagined what it would be like if Dad was still alive. I'd introduce him to Skye, and Dad would probably disapprove of him and give him a hard time, even though I was almost positive he was the one. I laughed as I watched the scene unfold. The room was decorated with tons of festive decorations. A huge Christmas tree stood tall at the corner of the room, dozens of lights causing the tree to shine beautifully, a pretty star mounted on its top. My Dad would smile and huge me… maybe accept Skye when he sees the spark that lights up my eyes when he walked into the room. Maybe he would notice how I blush and smile when he compliments me, or hugs me, or kisses me. We'd all sit at the table for the Christmas/Birthday dinner and tell stories that made us laugh so hard that we spit peas across the room. I giggled. Then, on Christmas morning, I would get up at six a.m. and wake everyone else up, screaming 'It's Christmas! It's Christmas!' and run to the tree as everyone came groggily into the living room. I would get a silly gift and laugh for hours, then help my Dad and Skye make our traditional, huge Christmas breakfast. We would sit around the TV, patting our full bellies. I laughed. I sighed, and said a very quiet "Happy birthday, Daddy."

"Oh, so that's why today's so special," I heard a voice murmur. I gasped and sat up abruptly, and realized I had been crying like crazy. I looked down and wiped the tears from my now red face. "Oh, sorry, Skye, I've cried _way_ too much these past months, huh? You really are getting annoyed by now, aren't you? I'll just get up and make dinner." I started to get up, but he stopped me. "I'm not annoyed in the least bit, Cleo. You've been through a lot these past months, and at least you didn't do something else with that sorrow," he said honestly. "Yeah… Well, I'm going to go and make Christmas Eve dinner," I said calmly, and he let me go, but followed me. I already had the turkey in, so I started making mashed potatoes as he lingered by the counter. "So, what were you daydreaming about?" he asked, playing with the potato peeler. "Oh, just thinking about what it would be like if Dad was still alive, and if I moved here, I mean, because, you know, if I hadn't moved here, I would have never met you, and then my Dad wouldn't have had anyone to humiliate and/or harass." I giggled lightly, and he smiled at me. "He really meant a lot to you, didn't he?" he asked softly, and I stopped mashing the potatoes before I answered. I started to mix the potatoes together again. "The most important thing to me, at the time, since my mom walked out on us," I said, mumbling the last minor details, but he heard me. Funny how he has super hearing like that, but he said nothing. Actually, he was oddly quiet for hours.

Later, a fest was before us at the dinner table, complete with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, sweet tea, and my personal favorite, blueberry pie! I smiled at my completed hard work. "Wow Cleo… You've out done yourself. Let's dig in!" And we did just that, putting tons of turkey and potatoes on our plates, laughing and telling amazing stories of our pasts. "So, Skye," I said after he'd just finished and awesome story about this time he saved someone's life… before me, of course, "where are your parents now?" His fork stopped moving, and he stared at his plate while I looked at him, now sorry I even asked. "They were both in a car accident about four years ago. My dad had burns and a gash in his heart, and my mom lost too much blood, so, they both died," he said, his voice bruised. I saw the visions in his eyes, and I just wanted to run over and hug him and tell him everything was all right, but I couldn't bring myself to do it… I felt so bad for him… He was all alone at sixteen… "Oh… I'm sorry…" I said softly, not knowing what else to say. We spent the rest of the meal in silence.

There were tons of left over's when we were finished, so I shoved them in the fridge, and cleaned up the dishes. Skye and I stayed up later than usual; it was Christmas Eve, after all. I set out cookies and milk, a tradition for my family. Later that night, at about midnight, I was super tired. "Cleo, you need to go to bed," Skye said as I laid my head on his shoulder and he smoothed my hair. I yawned as I gave in. "Fine, I'll go," I said as I lied down in bed, turning to the wall as I closed my eyes. I felt someone get in bed with me and wrap their arms around me, holding me close. I swear my heart actually stopped beating for a second. I felt his breath warm against my neck, and I blushed. "Skye?" I said, making sure it was him. "Mmhm?" he said. "What are ya doing?" I asked, trying to sound as if I didn't care. "Hugging you, waiting for you to go to sleep, which is taking a while, by the way," he said, laughing lightly. I sighed. "Okay," I said, and I could tell it shocked him, because it shocked me too. He hugged me even closer, almost choking me, but it made me feel warm inside, so I allowed him, smiling to myself as I fell asleep in Skye's arms, wondering what awaits in tomorrow.

_Skye's POV_

As she fell asleep in my arms, I wondered about earlier. She had asked me about my parents, and it was still bothering me. I suppose I should let it go, though. I was anticipating tomorrow after all, I should be excited. I slowly closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	17. Engagement

_**Engagement**_

_Chapter 17_

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up slowly; Skye's arms still wrapped around me, but jumped out of bed and ran to the tree. I saw presents, and smiled like a child, then ran back to the bed. I shook Skye and screamed. "Skye, wake up! It's Christmas! Get up!" He actually woke up faster than I expected, so I grabbed his hand and plowed towards the tree. I sat Skye down, and then sat down next to Skye, handing him his presents, from me, of course. "Wow, I didn't expect to get presents…" he said, and I glanced at him, noticing he was looking at them like he hadn't gotten anything for Christmas in years, which was probably true, since he hadn't had a family in four years. I smiled at him as he started opening the guitar I had gotten him. "Yep! And they're all courtesy of yours truly!" I said happily as I laughed. I'd gotten him a cool guitar with a book on chords and songs, some pics, and some nice clothes. As far as I could tell, he loved them, because he kept telling me 'thank you' over and over again. He'd gotten me gifts that I loved, too. He got me a new nightgown, rose-colored, new earrings, and a necklace to match the earrings. We laughed and smiled as I gasped every time I opened something.

I'd put my new gifts on or away after all the excitement. Skye took my hand and walked me over to the front door. He lifted my chin and looked at my scars. "You're scars look much better, hardly noticeable." He looked up at the mistletoe I'd hung that we were now under, and smiled at me. "Cleo, I still have one more present for you." He said, and a puzzled look came on my face. Then, something I'll never forget happened. Skye knelt down on one knee, holding onto one of my hands, and took a small, red velvet box out of his jacket, opening it to reveal a gold-band ring with a small diamond in the center as I realized what was going on. I started to swell up with emotion as my cheeks turned red. "Cleo," he said, smiling, "I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Will you marry me?" He asked, and I started to cry. "I love you too, Skye… Yes, I'll marry you…" I said, and he slipped the ring on my finger, a tear coming into his eyes, and hugged me tightly, and kissed my lips softly.

_Skye's POV_

I hugged her tightly as I swallowed my joyfulness. She said yes! I can't believe it! "I love you…" I whispered in her ear, for I was so happy when she said she loved me too. I kissed her softly, longer than before. I told her when the wedding would be, a week from now, and to pick out the dress she wanted. She ran outside and I heard a huge scream, but it was okay. I went outside and stood by the door as I watched her dance in the falling snow. She pulled me into the field, and threw a snowball at me, and ran away, laughing. "Oh, you're gonna get it now!" I yelled, grabbed up some snow, and ran after her. I threw the snowball and nailed her in the side, and laughed. She turned around, and started walking towards me. She got close to me and looked up at me, smiling. "Hey, Skye, how about we go inside and get into bed?" She said, her eyes sparkling with child-like innocence. "Oh, so now you want to-"but I couldn't finish, because she had shoved a snowball into my face, a direct hit. She stuck her tongue out, and ran behind a tree, as her cat meowed at her. I laughed at her. "Hey, you know, that was mean," I said, and ran to her, throwing two snowballs at her. And that's how the perfect day had ended.


	18. Chapters

_**Chapters**_

_Chapter 18_

_Cleo's POV_

"Hold still!" Muffy yelled as she did these painful curly things in my hair that were supposed to make it wavy. I looked at the reflection in the big mirror, and could hardly believe this was actually me, that this girl in a white, beautiful wedding dress was me. I looked at the ball-gown style dress with beading around the waist and above my chest; it also had a really long train, all pure white. Muffy finished my make-up, and stood back to get a good look at me, smiling softly. "You look perfect, Cleo," she said lightly, imagining her own wedding, it seemed. "Where's my Cleo?!" I heard a high, giggling voice say. I smiled when Ruby walked in the room and gasped. "Oh, honey…" she said, tears forming in her eyes, "you're beautiful!" She screeched as she ran to hug me. I smiled while she crushed the life out of me. She broke the hug and held me by the arms, a tear slipping from her eye, almost causing me to cry, too. "Cleo, are you decent?" A familiar, shy voice asked as Gray came into the room, covering his eyes with his hands. I giggled softly when I saw that he was dressed nicely in a black tux and actually didn't have his huge cap on, hiding his blonde hair. He put down his eyes, uncovering his adorable blue eyes, and smiled softly when he saw me. "Wow Cleo… you look amazing!" he said happily as he hugged me, giving me a slight nuggie as I laughed. "My sis is growing up!" he said, laughing. I looked around at the people who'd I'd come to know as my family over the year. Ruby, as a loving mother. Muffy, as a now trustworthy sister. And Gray, as my sweet but dorky brother. This was my family, and I was proud of it. I heard the pianist start to play 'Here Comes the Bride', and I immediately felt butterflies attack my stomach as Muffy attached my veil and said while smiling, "Go get em, sis."

I stood at the back entrance to the cathedral the swarm of emotions all flooding into me at the same time. I was shaking rapidly as Ruby put my veil over my face, handed me my pink roses (twelve to be exact), and took my arm. Since I didn't have a dad to walk me down the aisle, Ruby offered to do it, and I took that offer happily and quicker than you could say 'bride!' She saw how nervous I was, and patted my arm softly as the doors opened, and everyone turned to look at me.

All eyes were on me as I walked down the aisle, dozens of 'oohs' and 'aahs' and gasps following me. Skye looked at me, and smiled as his eyes scanned me. I handed the roses to Ruby as she left me alone at the alter, facing my destiny. "You look stunning," Skye whispered as the minister started speaking. He was as stunning or more than me, though, with his black and white tuxedo, fitted to show him off, but only enough that I noticed. "Dearly beloved," the minister said, "we are gathered here today in the presence of God, to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He turned towards Skye. "Skye Cortell," hehe, did I mention how much I loved his last name? It fits perfectly. Cleo Cortell, "do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" I held my breath as Skye looked at my face lovingly. "I do," he said, and a tear slipped from my eye. The minister turned to me. "Cleo Little, do you take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" He asked, and I got butterflies again. "I do," I said nervously, and the minister smiled at us. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He finished, and Skye took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. A huge cheer erupted. Ruby cried, Muffy clapped, and Gray laughed. It was the beautiful new beginning of our lives.

We walked to the reception hall to go to the after party, hand in hand, smiling the whole way. When we got there, the fun started. People took a million pictures of me and Skye, and we played with the kids from town. We also cut the cake, smashing it into each other's faces. While I was talking to Muffy in the crowd, I noticed Skye was gone. "Where'd he go?" I said to myself subconsciously. I looked up at the ceiling, and then at the second floor, where a familiar face appeared over the dark, cherry wood banister. "Excuse me; may I have everyone's attention, please?" The crowd was hushed, and Skye looked at me, smiling. "Thank you," he started, "I would like to make a toast to Cleo, my new wife. Cleo and I have been through a lot in the past few days, but, none of that matters anymore." He stopped and breathed. "Cleo is the greatest, smartest, and nicest girl I've ever met, not to mention cute," he chuckled softly, "I was in love with Cleo the first time I met her. She made me who I am today. Cleo, I love you so much." He raised a glass of champagne. "To Cleo!" he yelled, and the crowd echoed his decree. I blushed as people yelled and hugged me as Skye came to stand beside me, kissing my cheek as he laughed, and I couldn't help smiling and laughing along with him. It was like we were beginning a new chapter to the book we were now living.


	19. Fate

_**Fate**_

_Chapter 19_

_Skye's POV_

I woke up late today. It was early spring, just starting to warm up, and it was another normal day of my new life with Cleo, until I heard her groan. She was already awake, but still in her robe, which was especially odd for her at nine a.m. on a Tuesday morning. I got up, still wearing only my boxers, and walked up to her. She didn't look well. Her eyes didn't sparkle like usual, and she looked paler. "Cleo…" I said softly. "Yes?" she said a smile on her face. "Do you feel alright?" I asked, and a puzzled look came over her face. "I feel fine! I mean, except for an upset stomach," she said, and I looked at her sternly. "Get dressed, sweetie," I said, and she pouted. "Why?" she asked, her bottom lip sticking out. "Because I don't want you walking to the doctor's office in your nightgown," I said, chuckling lightly. "But, Skye! I don't want to!" She said, her bottom lip shooting out again. She knew that look would make me do anything for her, and that's why she was trying it, but I didn't look. "You're going, Cleo," I mumbled, and she pouted again, but started to get dressed despite of her clear disapproval, but I wasn't taking chances.

Not this time.

_Cleo's POV_

I pouted as we waited for Dr. Trent to come back with the results. Skye chuckled at me. "I'm not taking any chances with you," he said, still laughing. I 'humphed' as Dr. Trent came in with the results. "How is she, doctor?" Skye asked, a smidge of worry in his voice. Dr. Trent smiled at us. "Well, all I have to say to you is… Congratulations!" A look of surprise came over Skye's face, and a puzzled look came over mine. "Wha…What?" I asked in shock. "Cleo, you're pregnant," Dr, Trent said happily while Skye hugged me tightly. "I'm gonna be a mommy…?" I asked absently. I was going to be a mommy! I smiled widely, laughing lightly, hugging Skye back. Skye was going to be a daddy! I'm so happy!

It was definitely a new beginning.


	20. Surprises

_**Surprises**_

_Chapter 20_

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up, and immediately smiled when I figured what day today was. It was the day when I was going to see what sex the baby was. I pushed Skye. "Skye… wake up!" I said excitedly as he groggily rolled over. "What…" he said sleepily. He'd always been one to wake up late. "It's the day!" I said, squealing a bit, and he immediately got up to get dressed. I went to put a pretty, dark blue maternity top on. I'd noticed my stomach was really big for only four months pregnant, but I paid no mind to it. I wouldn't know, I mean, I've never been pregnant before. We left at about 11, saying hi to people we passed.

I watched the monitor as Dr. Trent used the wand to go over my stomach, he cool jelly stuff helping it move along. I blushed nervously. I mean, it was kind of embarrassing, having a hot doctor see your bulging stomach while he tried to find the baby. Skye held my hand. "Ah, there we are," he said, and something seemed to catch him by surprise. "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" he asked and I looked at Skye as he nodded. "Yes," I said, shaking a little. "Well then, congratulations to fold! You are the owner of health twin girls!" he said excitedly. Twins!? Did he say _twin girls!?_ "Oh my God…" I said, looking up at Skye as he seemed to realize what was going on, as well. I smiled and screeched happily, as Skye started to well up. I was going to have twins! Girl twins! I'm so excited! A tear slipped down my cheek as Dr. Trent turned off the screen. "Thank you so much, doctor!" I said, almost yelling. He smiled softly at me. "My pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Cortell." I smiled widely again, blushing. I loved it when people called me that. I giggled, and got off the table, ready to wait for the babies.

_Skye's POV_

This was amazing! I was going to be the father of two healthy girls! It was one of the best days of my life. I helped Cleo off the table, my soon to be mommy of my kids, and walked home, happy that we were both alive and well.


	21. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

_Chapter 21_

_Skye's POV_

I woke up to a loud _bang _from the kitchen. I immediately got up, assuming the worst, and went straight into the kitchen. I saw Cleo digging in a cabinet as she noticed me. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" She asked, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her. Her belly bulged far out from her blouse now, but other than that, she looked the same. Her light green eyes still sparkled as she looked at me with question. "Nah, its okay, honey," I said softly. She blushed when I said that, like always. It gave me a sense of home when her cheeks turned pink. She apologized again, and started to cook breakfast.

_Cleo's POV_

The day was pretty normal. I went to the Blue Bar to talk to Muffy about what to name the babies, and gossip, of course, and stopped by the Inner Inn to see Ruby, both as cheery as always. Everything was fine, until about seven p.m. rolled around. I sat down with Skye at the dinner table as we talked about names for the babies, since the time was coming. "Well, I think-" I stopped in wonder. What was that? Skye looked up from his plate. "I think-" I started again, but couldn't finish. My water had broken while I was at the dinner table. Skye was staring at me as fear came over me. All I knew was that I had to get to the hospital, _now_. And the babies were coming early. "Skye," I tried to say calmly. "Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically. "My water just broke," I said as I watched reality coming into his eyes as he got up and ran to grab the suitcase he'd packed. He got me in the car super fast. Holding my hand as I screamed all the way there, now sweating.

When he got me to the hospital, the nurses put me in a wheelchair, and started wheeling me away from Skye. I was breathing heavily, for the contractions had started already. "Skye?" I said, holding my hand out as panic started washing over me. "Cleo!" he yelled, but a doctor held him back as he tried to fight his way through, to me. "Sir, you have to wait in the hall," I heard the doctor mumble, and I screamed again. "But… Cleo!" he yelled, but I was wheeled into a room where I couldn't see him anymore. "Skye!!!" I screamed. No answer.

_Skye's POV_

I paced in the hallway beside her room. She screamed again, and a trickle of sweat ran down the side of my face. Why wasn't I in there with her!? These were my kids, too! Her pain is my pain! "Skye!!!" I heard her scream as I put my hand on the doorknob, ready to barge in. But, I knew I couldn't. I realized and ran my hand threw my hair. "I see the head! Just one more push, Cleo!" I heard Dr. Trent yell. "Owww!!!" Cleo screamed, and I heard a cry from a baby's mouth. That a girl, Cleo. "Aaaah!!!" I heard her scream again, and heard another baby cry, and ran into the room, to Cleo's side. I saw them taking a bloody, crying baby away to clean it off. I held Cleo's hand as she breathed heavily, her hair stuck to her face with sweat. She looked at me in pain. I patted her hand and smoothed her hair. "It's okay, Cleo. You did great. They're healthy, they're fine," I said softly, soothing her. She laid her head back, closing her eyes, as realization covered my face.

I was now a father.

_Cleo's POV_

I held both of my new born babies in my arms as Skye smiled at them, touching their cheeks lightly. They opened their eyes, and Skye smiled bigger as I gasped, almost crying for fiftieth time that day. "What should we name them?" Skye asked, the question I'd been wondering about for eight months. I looked at my healthy, 7.6 pound babies in wonder. "Well, I know I should name one, and you should name the other, deal?" I said, and he smiled as he nodded. "You first," he said, and I giggled as I stared at the little girl in my right arm. "I'll name her… Nina." I smiled. "I love it…" Skye smiled, too, so he must've liked it. "And I'll name her… Mira," He lightly touched the left one's cheek. "Beautiful… Nina and Mira Cortell… I love it!" I said, and Skye smiled again. "I do too, it fits." To tell which ones which, we put pink socks on Nina, and purple socks on Mira. Skye stared at them in their cribs. "My girls…" He said, and went over to sit in the big, green recliner beside my bed, and went to sleep. I cried softly, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I was so happy. My two, beautiful girls were born on the 21st of November. I wondered what they would be like when they were older… I slowly went to sleep, staring at my babies.


	22. Years

_**Years**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Cleo's POV**_

Aaaah!" I heard both of my twin daughters scream. I immediately ran up to their room, expecting the worst, and saw both of them on the phone, talking to Kate, a neighborhood girl. "Oh my gosh, Kate! Did he really say that!?" I saw Mira ask, her face full of shock as Nina listened in. I laughed as I watched their curious, kind faces gasp. Today was their sixteenth birthday, so it was no wonder they were excited. I was so proud of them. They had grown into wonderful, gorgeous girls. They both had black hair which they had parted so it went over their foreheads a bit, and alluring emerald eyes, which they got from Skye. Their kind and soft features just put the icing on the cake for the boys, but Skye was very protective of them, so nothing bad ever happened. I sighed and went down stairs to change into an ice blue dress. I looked in the mirror. My features hadn't changed much. My hair was still as red as a crayon, and my eyes were still a bright green. The scars on my cheek and neck were a constant reminder of what had happened years ago. I replayed the days in my head as Skye came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek softly as he looked in the mirror at my now smiling face. As for Skye, I think he got hotter with age. "Are they ready?" he asked softly. We were planning on giving the girls a thousand dollars each to go shopping all day, while we were setting up a huge surprise party here for them. I nodded. Skye lead me up to their bedroom, where they were now brushing their hair. They immediately smiled when we came in. Did I mention their really nice? "Morning girls," Skye said, "are you ready for your birthday surprise?" he asked, and he covered his ears when they screamed. "Yes, Daddy!" they yelled loudly. I giggled softly. "Surprise!" I yelled as loud as I could while Skye and I handed them their money. They marveled at it as their faces lit up. "Now, we want you to go to Mineral Town and shop all day! Just come home before eight, and, please, no cars!" I said as they nodded. "Or boys," Skye managed to squeeze in as we laughed. They hugged us tightly. "Thank you so much, Daddy and Momma!" Mira said excitedly as she hugged me. "Yeah, thanks, and we'll be good," Nina said as she did her special handshake with Mira. Nina was always the calmer of the two…

Skye and I stood in the doorway as Nina and Mira waved at us to go into town. "Be safe! Bye!" I yelled as they disappeared out of sight. Skye kissed me lightly, and I got the same rush of when he kissed me the first time. "Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "As I'll ever be," I answered as we closed the door and began to decorate.

"Quiet everyone! Hide! They're here!" I yelled at everyone in the small house as I flicked the lights off and hid behind the couch. I heard the door creak open. "That was sooo much fun!" Mira said. "Yeah, I'm so glad we wore these dresses home! They're so adorable," Nina said as she flicked on the lights. Everyone jumped up and screamed "Surprise!" when they screamed in awe. Skye and I rushed to hug them. "Happy birthday, girls," I said as they squeezed us back. "You both look gorgeous," Skye said, a little sadness in his voice as they modeled their strapless bubble party dresses, Mira in a soft pink, and Nina in a light purple. I saw Nina stare off into the crowd and I looked back to notice she was staring at a boy with dark, brown hair as he waved at her. "Mom… why did you invite Bo?" she asked softly as she pulled me closer so Skye couldn't hear. "Because I know you like him. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret," I whispered as she grinned. "What will be your little secret?" Skye asked. I turned to look at him with his arms crossed, looking skeptically at me. "Um…" I said, slightly afraid now. "Hey, Nina," Bo said, "would you like to dance?" he put his hand out, blushing lightly. Nina took his hand and blushed too as he led her to the center of the small room. Skye glowered after Bo as Joey, who had black hair and blue eyes, came and asked Mira to dance as he led her to the dance floor. "I told you not to invite boys," Skye said angrily behind me as his stare burned into my neck. "Umm… well… live a little, Skye!" was all I could come up with as I watched Bo kiss Nina. I saw Skye start to charge after him as Mira kissed Joey. I held him back as I tried to calm him. "Skye, Skye! Remember how you were when you were their ages?" I asked, and that made him stop. He grumbled the rest of the party.

At 2AM, I went downstairs to lay with Skye after checking on the girls to make sure they were still asleep. I sighed softly. "Well, that was fun," I said, and Skye growled. He was still steaming over the boys. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey, I'm sorry I invited the boys…" I said softly to him. He turned over and faced me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm not sure if I forgive you yet," he said, a certain sparkle in his eyes "I can fix that," I said softly, kissing his lips hard. We crushed our bodies together, still kissing, as Skye slipped my dress off. I unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it on the floor. We were just about to get intense, when a very loud crash of glass rang out. "What… was _that_?" I asked, scared. "I don't know…" Skye said, when a loud _thud_ woke me up from my trance, and I grabbed my robe as I ran up the stairs, Skye hot on my heels. I burst into Nina's and Mira's room. "No way…" was all I could utter from the shock of their empty beds and open window. I fell to my knees, and stared at the room.

_**Skye's POV**_

I stared at the open window as Cleo fell to the ground and started to cry. A glow caught my eye. I went over to Mira's bed, and picked up a green note with black, big words scribbled on the front: _We want the information._ I sighed and went back over to Cleo. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at me, her face red and puffy. "He left a note," I said coldly, shoving the note towards her, my face blank as she stared at the note. A hundred questions raced through my mind, but Cleo voiced the one that was gnawing at me. "Who is _we?"_ she asked softly, her voice cracking. "I… don't know," was all I could say to her sad, sweet face.


	23. Nightmares

_**Nightmares**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Cleo's POV**_

I woke up to a cloudy, dark day. It'd been two days since Nina and Mira disappeared. We'd alerted the police yesterday, but they were too freakin' lazy to do anything. We'd also gotten another note that pretty much told us their location: the warehouse where Kai and Rock had held me. I slowly walked up to the mirror. I looked horrible! I hadn't gotten any sleep at all, and I'd been worried sick. It definitely showed. I quietly put my clothes on, and went to sit at the dining table where the two, blank, green pieces of paper with black words scribbled on them sat. I tapped a pencil on them, thinking, as Skye came into view. "Morning," he said as he started to massage my shoulders. "Hi…" I said softly, still focusing on the paper, trying to get any spark in my brain from the first paper: _we want the information. _Then, I had it. I got up, snatched the gun from behind a table, loaded it, and headed for the door. "What are you doing?" Skye asked sternly, stepping towards me. "They want me," I simply said as I put my hand on the brass doorknob. "Hold up," he said as he grabbed his lucky gun from behind the counter, the one he had used to kill Kai and Rock, stuffed extra ammo in his pocket, and headed out with me.

Skye lead me to the place where I was captured, since I had no idea where it was. "If they're doing the same things they did to me to my girls…" I trailed off, remembering the horror they put me through, some things even Skye didn't know. Let's say, I was sort of surprised the girls were Skye's. I'll torture them… We reached the warehouse; gray and cold, as Skye lead me to the window which he had apparently snuck through. He helped me through the window, like a gentlemen, and helped himself through, landing much more quietly than me. "I'm rust," I heard him murmur. "You've got to be kidding me," I said, and he flashed me a bright smile, but it quickly diminished as he knew it wasn't really the time for smiling. This is sort of like when I first met Skye. Sneaking out late at night to see him; him sneaking out to scare the crap out of me when I saw him in my house. He led me to a door on my right that I'd never seen before, and quietly slipped in. There was a single, steel chair in the middle of the cold, damp room, facing a dark, two-way mirror. "Just the way I left it," Skye murmured as we stepped towards the mirror. I saw two chairs in the room beyond the mirror, identical heads hanging over with black hair. I felt my pupils dilate, and my heartbeat increase as I started to panic.

_**Skye's POV**_

I heard someone start talking in the shadows to my girls. "You know, black hair and emerald eyes are very rare in girls. And twins with those features! You're exotic beauties. I guess Skye's and Cleo's features _did_ mix well. Too bad we'll probably have to kill you." The shadow grabbed a black, bloody whip from the corner, and I heard chuckling from another side of the room. Damn, there's two now. He raised the whip, and slammed it down on Nina's and Mira's thighs. I heard screams.

I walked past Cleo, towards the door. "Let's go," I said, but she didn't move. "Cleo?" I said as I walked in front of her, ignoring the voices coming from the other room. I looked at her face, but she didn't even notice me. Her pupils were dilated, her hair was plastered to her head with sweat, and she was breathing hard. I shouldn't have brought her… She can't handle this. I saw her eyes follow the whip as it crashed down again. She flinched as she remembered her past scars. "Cleo… you don't have to do this…" I said, and she finally looked at me. "I'm going," she simply said, and walked out the door. I followed.

_**Cleo's POV**_

We crept up to the door of the questioning room, silent. "Got your gun?" Skye asked, and I felt around my waist. "Uhh..." I said, and I could practically feel his eyebrows raise. "I must've dropped it somewhere…" I said, and Skye sighed. "Wait here, I'll go in and clear it," he said, and I pouted, but let him. "Be careful…" I said, scared now, "I love you…" He smiled this time, and kissed me. I blushed softly. "Love you," he said, and knocked down the door as I watched, astonished. But, what happened next surprised me even more. He didn't go in with his gun drawn, or anything. He just waltzed in, a calm look on his face, and his hand in his pocket! "Hello, gentlemen," he said with a silky tone that could get him anything. The exact tone he used when he talked to me. "Ah, so you finally showed up," he watched Skye as he moved to the left of the room, focusing only on Skye, "where's Cleo? The other beauty to complete the set." "I made her stay home," he said coolly, and I realized his plan. The people's eyes were locked on him, and I had an opening. I quietly snuck along the wall to the villains.

_**Skye's POV**_

I tried not to look at Cleo as she slinked along the wall, and look at the guys, trying to stay calm. "That's too bad," the first man said as he came forth. I tried to subdue a gasp as I realized it was the boy with black hair and blue eyes who came into the light, the boy who had danced with Mira. "We needed her for our operation," the other boy said as he stepped out of the darkness, revealing he was the boy with dark brown hair and gray eyes, darting around the room, "I guess we'll have to kill your girls." I felt my face strain a bit. What were their names…? That's right, Bo and Joey. Bo held the whip up, and crashed in on Nina's and Mira's heads. They cried and screeched. I winced at they're pain. _Stay strong, _I thought in my head, hoping.

What is this information you just happen to want? And who are you, really?" I asked noticing my voice was shaky. I cleared my throat. "We are the sons of your wife's captors. You know the ones. Kai and Rock? The ones who _raped _and nearly _killed _Cleo?" Bo's tongue slithered around the words _raped _and _killed. _I looked in Cleo's direction, but she was looking down, away from me. She'd never told me she'd been raped before. She kept it from me… I swallowed again and looked back at Joey and Bo. "The information that we need is that of which is confidential for our boss," Joey said proudly. I was so focused on Joey and Bo that I didn't even realize what Cleo was doing. Suddenly, I saw her jump up and wrap her arms around Bo's neck, constricting as they toppled. Cleo practically choked Bo, and I saw Joey pull out a silver gun, pointing it at Cleo. I heard the shot rang out. A flash filled the small room. Cleo screamed.

_**Cleo's POV**_

I felt hot lead sear painfully through my left arm, but I held on to Bo. I felt warm, sticky liquid seep into my arm. All I could concentrate on was killing Bo, even if I was dying along with him. I wanted to save Mira, Nina, and Skye. I'd do anything for them, as long as I knew they would be okay. As Bo's eyes rolled in the back of his head, I turned around to look at Skye, who had successfully untied Mira and was now working on Nina's ropes. He looked at me, agony in his eyes. I just shook my head, and smiled softly, hoping that would make everything okay. That that would be enough to make all of this evil go away…

But, it wasn't enough. It will never be enough. In that instant, I felt another bullet burn through my skin. But this time, it wasn't in my arm. Under my chest, I felt it go through the exact center of my front. Slowly, I let go of Bo. I had to, it hurt too much. I fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, and heard a snicker in front of me as Bo scrambled to his feet, gasping for air. "Cleo!" I heard Skye. "Mommy!" I heard Nina and Mira say. They were awake… They're okay… They'll all be okay… Darkness swarmed my eyes, and I couldn't see anything anymore. Only darkness. A bad nightmare.

_**Skye's POV**_

I stared at Cleo's body, a hole just below her stomach, and knew what I had to do. "Girls…" I said, my voice shaking as I realized I was crying, "stay here." I stood up and walked towards the fools. "Why did you do this?" I asked, disgust in my voice, but I didn't want an answer. I ran into Joey, the one who currently had the gun, slamming him into the wall. "Why!!" I screamed in his face. Even though I was right in front of his nose, he still had the gall to snicker. "Dammit!!!" I yelled violently as I took my trusty pocket knife from my back pocket, slicing a deep gash in Joey's neck, killing him slowly, making sure he suffered. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his neck as he screamed and hacked on his own flesh. I left him to die as I swiveled, taking my gun from my belt, sending a shot straight into Bo's heart. As Bo fell to the concrete, his head cracking on the hard floor, I ran over to Cleo, putting my ear to her chest. She barely had any pulse at all. "Girls, can you walk?" I asked softly. They both nodded in response, and I picked Cleo up in my arms, walking to the door. "Come on," I said, and they followed me silently.

I ran into the hospital, blood soaked. Dr. Trent looked at me in shock. "What in the hell is going on, Skye!?" he asked when he saw Cleo limp in my arms and the girls behind me, bloody and quivering. "Cleo barely has a pulse. She was shot twice… The girls were raped and wounded," I looked at him sadly, tears in my eyes, "please… get them some help…" I pleaded, and he nodded. "I need some doctors in here!" he yelled as a swarm of white suits came in around me. I reluctantly handed off Cleo to Dr. Trent, as Nina and Mira were taken into another room. "Sir, do you need medical attention?" a suit asked me. I shook my head, wiping my eyes. "No… no. Just get them help." The doctor walked away, and Dr. Trent came up to me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, and I nodded. "I'm fine..." I said, and he told me Cleo had to go in for surgery, but I couldn't see the girls either, for they had to get attention and be questioned. I sat down in a big, black, leather chair in the waiting room, raking my hand through my hair. I wouldn't get any sleep that night.


	24. Recovery

_**Recovery**_

_**Skye's POV**_

I hazily looked out the window at the beautiful that was before us. My eyes were red and puffy from crying through the night. Dr. Trent came up behind me. "Skye," he said softly, "Cleo was just released from surgery." A gleam of hope sparked in my soul. I turned to see his face, slightly worried. "Is she alright?" I asked, unsure. She's fine, and stable. She'll have to stay here for a week, though," his eyes hardened, "she's lucky, that one. The bullet barely missed her stomach, didn't injure any major arteries, either." I smiled lightly. She had always been strong when needed. "And the girls?" I asked, now hopeful. "They're okay, too. All cleaned up." I sighed, filled with relief. "Can I see them?" I asked, half-excited. "Sure, but one at a time." I thought for a moment. "Let me see Cleo," I said. She was the one in the most critical condition. He led me to her room. Her eyes were closed, and a bandaged was attached to her forehead. The doctor closed the door behind me, and I went to sit beside her. I swept a piece of hair behind her ear, and her eyes fluttered and squished, thinking the light was too bright. She opened her eyes after a second, and looked at me, smiling softly. "How are you feeling?" I asked, smiling back at her now that she was awake. "My stomach hurts… and so does my arm, but other than that, I'm okay," she said softly. "I'm surprised you aren't hurting anywhere else. Bullets hurt…" I sighed, but she stroked my arm. "What about the girls?" she asked, slightly worried. My eyes turned into stone. "Same thing happened to them that happened to you." I saw her eyes get bigger… greener. "Why didn't you tell me you were raped?" I asked, my voice rising. She stopped stroking my arm, and put it by her side. "I was scared..." she whispered, looking down. "You were scared!?" I yelled at her, "That's not a good excuse!! You should've told me! Dammit, Cleo!" I slammed my fists on her bedside table. I looked back at her. She seemed to be shrinking by the minute, her eyes glistening with tears. I stared, shocked at myself. "Cleo… I'm sorry. I don't even know how you feel. I'm just agitated, Cleo. I don't want you to be hurt." She smiled softly. "It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay. That's why I took the bullets. I wanted you and the girls to be safe." So that's why she put her life on the line. It was because she loved us so much. I nodded.

I stayed with Cleo for a while, then went to the girls' room while they explained to me what had happened. How they were never fed or given water, how they both lost their virginity, and how they were daily whipped and tortured. Each second seemed to go on for hours to them. I cringed when they explained it in detail. I stared with them for two more hours.

_**Cleo's POV**_

I looked around my room, taking in my surroundings. It happened. It can't be avoided anymore. Skye came in and sat by me again, patient. We were done now, though. No one will come after us. It's done. We will start again. After all, in life, every end is just a new beginning.

_**The End**_


End file.
